A Different SAO
by TheDemiGeek
Summary: SAO is a death game. But what if Kirito never joined SAO. The new protagonist are of your choosing. Send me a review or PM including your character Name, Appearance, and Personality type. If it fits into the story, I'll install them into the chapter. This story will consist of mostly OCs. No longer taking OCs. I have a lot more characters than I have friends now. XD
1. Link Start!

**Hey guys, this is my first time trying an SAO Fanfic. So I'm gonna need your help. I want you guys to leave reviews with character names, appearances and personality types. This story will consist of OCs only. I plan on doing whatever you guys think would be best for the plot based off this first chapter. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online in any way, I own my OCs in this story, and the weapon and skill names. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawakara.**

Link Start!

My name is Kurosawa Yuusuke, but in-game, people know me as Yuu. I'm 13 years old, I am 5''5'', I have black hair and different colored eyes. It's because I was involved in a DNA experiment failure at a young age, so now I have a green right eye and a grey left eye. That same experiment killed my parents, I live with my grandparents now. I don't have any friends, they make fun of my eyes, they call me a freak, but you get used to it. I have no friends, so that brought me to MMORPGs, that was my first mistake. My second mistake was buying Sword Art Online. You'll see why these are mistakes.

I put on my nerve gear and let it calibrate, I watch the time, 11:59...12:00

"Link Start!"

Choose your language: Japanese

Username: Yuu

Password:************

Welcome to Sword Art Online

I was a beta-tester. I lied about my age to get in, the beta test required me to be at least 15. I still use the same account and avatar.

My avatar has black hair, but both eyes are green, I have spiky hair instead of my real hair that almost covers my eyes. I see the blue lights appear everywhere, people are signing in, _Welcome to Sword Art Online huh? This is going to be way better than that stupid farm game!_

I ran down the street to buy a new sword, _Nice, because I was a Beta-Tester they gave me 1,000 Col to start!_ I bought a sword called -Mistral Sword- and some new armor as well. I went with light white armor over black clothes. I turned around to exit town when I bumped into someone sending us both landing on our butts.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" The other person half whispered, half yelled.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you up, I'm Yuu."

"Thanks, I'm Sai." Sai was wearing a cloak, I couldn't see if they were male or female. Probably should just call them by name to be safe.

"Well, I'm sorry Sai, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"R-really? I'm new to VRMMOs, could you help me with the basics?" their voice was kind of high, so it could be a girl or a kid like me.

"Of course, oh, what kind of weapon do you want? I'll buy you one." I really do feel bad for knocking them over, I mean, you can feel real pain in this game.

"Y-you don't really need to..."

"No, I insist, hmmm, you chose the Rapier class, so I'll get you one of those." I bought a rapier call -Moon Shade-

"Here you go Sai!" I opened the gift menu and sent over the -Moon Shade-

"O-oh, thank you."

"No problem, now follow me."

"Ok."

We went out to the fields and were battling boars. I showed Sai how to activate skills and control movement better and stuff.

"Wow! VRMMO is so cool!"

"You sound exactly like I did when I started playing VRMMO." I smiled after saying that.

"Well, I have to log out, it was nice meeting you Yuu."

"Likewise, Sai."

"Umm, Yuu?"

"Yes?"

"I don't see a log out button."

"What? There should be one right...here."

"W-what's wrong?"

"Is this a joke? The log out button is blank."

"W-what!"

"No no no no no no. Don't freak out. I-It's probably just a bug, the developers are probably rushing to get it fixed right now!"

"Oh, ok."

Then we got force teleported to The Town of Beginnings again. _Me and my big mouth._ A red blob started coming out of the sky to form a giant monster with a cloak.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba(This is the only character that is not going to be OC). You probably noticed that the log out button is blank."

I felt something tug on my sleeve, I turned out being Sai. Sai was hiding behind me.

"This is not a bug, it is one of the elements of Sword Art Online. You are not allowed to leave Sword Art Online until you beat it. You must make your way to the 100th floor of Aincrad and defeat all of the floor bosses."

No, no, no, this was not supposed to happen!

"Y-Yuu, I'm scared."

I didn't respond. Kayaba talked again.

"I have left a gift for you in your item inventory, go ahead and use it."

I went into my inventory seeing everyone doing the same, it was a mirror, it materialized in my hand and I looked into it, white lights started showing up all around us. I looked back into the mirror, I looked like my real self! I looked at Sai, they still had their cloak on but I could tell Sai's height went down to 5'1'' instead of 5'5''.

Everyone was reacting, then I heard Sai speak up and I turned to them.

"Y-yuu? Y-you have different colored eyes."

"Um-umm. Yea, I do, I was...part of... a DNA accident."

"Oh. Well... I think it's cool!"

"R-really? You'd be the first-" I was cut off by Kayaba again.

"That mirror turned you into your true selves. This should prove that this game is more real than you imagined, because now, SAO is your reality."

Sai and I left soon after the announcement.

"Okay, Sai, I'm heading to the next town to get the good quest, you can come with me, but I have to warn you that it's dangerous."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Ok then, let's make a party, just you and me."

"Party?"

"Yea, it means we can be in a group and travel together as partners."

"Ok!"

I went to the menu, created a party and sent an invite to Sai who accepted immediately.

"Anyways, Sai, I have to ask you something important."

"Ask away!"

"This is probably a little disrespectful, but, are you a guy or girl?"

"You mean you can't tell?"

"Well, I can't really see your face under that cloak."

"Ohhh." Sai put the hood of the cloak down.

Sai looked about the same age as me and was quite obviously female.

"Ok, maybe we should reintroduce ourselves as our real selves now, instead of our avatars.

"I think that's a good idea. My name is Nakamura Seiko."

"My name is Kurosawa Yuusuke."

"Yuusuke? I always thought your name would be just Yuu."

"I just shorten my name in-game."

"Well I think I like Yuusuke better than Yuu!"

"I guess you can call me Yuusuke, but call me Yuu around other people, ok?"

"And call me Sai around other people."

"Agreed!" We both said at the same time.

After a few hours of getting EXP, Col, and Items. We headed to an Inn. We ordered a two bed room, instead of two rooms so it would cost less.

"Hey, Seiko?"

"Yea Yuusuke?"

"I want to thank you."

"Why?"

"If I didn't meet you, I don't think I would be as happy as I am now, you've given me a reason to survive this Death Game Seiko."

"Then I want to thank you too."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't helped me in the beginning, I wouldn't have been able to make it this far, I would've been dead by now, so thank you."

"Good Night Seiko"

"Good Night Yuusuke"

**So how was that? I didn't do too bad did I? So, send me reviews or PMs with a character name, appearance, and personality type. If I feel it fits into the story, I'll put them into the next chapter. Until then. Demigeek, Out.**


	2. Boss Fight!

**Welcome back to A Different SAO. You miss me? Again, I'm going to ask again, please leave a review or PM telling me what character you want to be in this Story. Please Include Name, Appearance, Personality, and Weapon. Otherwise, see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. I only own the OCs, Skill Names, and Weapon Names. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara.**

Boss Fight!

_1 month later_

Seiko and I are going to attend a meeting on how to beat the first floor boss. I wonder what this is going to be like, It's been a month since I've had contact with anyone besides Seiko. No matter what this meeting is about, I have a feeling it's important.

"Welcome Everyone! My name is Rai, a few days ago, my party and I stumbled upon a dungeon, we mapped out the dungeon and set a teleport point there. At the last floor of the dungeon lays the Boss Room!" This guy is serious? He actually found the boss room?

"We all need to group into parties of 7. Try to make as many full parties of 7 as possible."

A guy jumped up and yelled STOP. He walked to center stage and started talking. "So far 2,000 players have died! It's because all the beta-testers ran off at the beginning and hogged all the the good quest and grinding areas. We should have all the beta-testers here come to the stage and apologize for what they did to us! As well as give us all their money and items!"

There was silence for a second. Then someone stood up and said, "Can I say something? This is a handbook to guide us through the game, they were free at the market. The Beta-Testers filled these pages with their knowledge of the game for us. We all had access to this, but still, 2,000 people died."

The other guy looked really angry now, he just walked back to his seat and sat down making a big fuss like a kid who got his toy taken away.

The attention went back to Rai. "Ok, so like I said. Make as many parties of 7 as possible."

Seiko and I looked at each other and nodded, a silent message between us, we both knew it was just us.

"Hey Guys!" A unknown guy yelled at what seemed to be at the top of his lungs.

I looked at him with an annoyed face. "What the heck what that for!"

"Oh... well... my name is Kyo and I...thought...we...could party." He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Fine, you can party with us. I'm Yuu, and this is Sai.

"Well Hello Yuu and Sai."

"Nice to meet you" Seiko and I both said at the same time.

"Woah, are you guys related or something?"

"No! I mean, we...know each other well and...um" I didn't know how to respond to that question. I mean, I like Seiko a lot, but did I like her as a sister or...

"No we're _not _related. He and I met at the beginning and he's been helping me ever since." Thank you Seiko! You saved me!

"Oh. Ok. So what are you two then?" At this, Seiko's face turned a light pink as she tried to stutter an answer. I completely froze up.

"If you don't wanna answer that's fine." Seiko and I both sighed with relief.

"I know what you two are now, hehehe." Seiko and I both blushed dark red.

_At the front of the Boss Room Door_

"Ok, so everyone knows what to do right?" Rai was leading the charge, Kyo Seiko and I were backup, keeping the minor monsters off of the main team attacking the boss.

Rai opened the Boss Room door, it was dark. Then everything lit up and appeared the boss. The Boss's name was -Lawra the Executer-. He was a giant humanoid monster that wielded a huge wooden club with spikes on it. Next to him appeared 4 health bars. This won't be easy. The Minor monsters spawned in front of the boss, 3 at a time. Seiko, Kyo and I split up, each taking down one. The monsters health was slowly going down, after about 15 minutes, the boss's health went into the red. -Lawra the Executer- threw away the club and went berserk, everyone backed off, but Rai ran in about to attack,  
>-Lawra the Executer- easily swatted him away with half health left. Without even taking a potion, he ran in again. I knew the next hit would end him.<p>

"No!" I yelled a warning at him, he kept going. I used my SPD stat to get to him quicker and took the blow for him, blocking half the damage with my sword. I was sent flying into Rai and we both were sent back about 10 feet.

I could see the look of worry on Seiko and Kyo's faces as I slowly got up and Rai lying unable to move with a paralysis effect on him. The Boss looked directly at me and I could hear everyone gasp as his fist came down and crushed me. I heard more gasps when the boss was sent flying because I activated a -Sword Skill- called =Parry Explosion= right before the attack hit. I fell to my knees as the other players held the boss off. I looked back at Rai, he had a bleeding effect on. I ran to him, but right before I reached him, he burst into tiny crystal shards. Signaling his death.

The Boss knocked everyone away. The Minor monsters stopped spawning once he went berserk. I couldn't control my rage at this boss for killing a player right before my eyes. I saw everyone injured, and that only fueled my flames. I used -Passive Skill- =Hyper Speed= and rushed at the boss at unimaginable speeds, I appeared right in front of him and activated -Sword Skill- =Demon Sword Combination=.  
>I unleashed a chain of slashes on -Lawra the Executer-, Up, Down, Left, Right Diagonal Up, Left Diagonal Down, Stab, Stab, Stab, final hit, Uppercut Slash! I saw the last of the Boss's health bar disappear.<p>

**Congratulations**

**You got the Last Strike Bonus!**

**Level up! Lvl: 15**

**Bonus Item: Midnight Coat**

I turned around seeing everyone cheering, I flashed them a smile, then blacked out. I heard footsteps running towards me. It's over. The Boss Fight is over, but this was just one floor. 99 to go, but how long will I survive?

**So that was chapter 2. Once again. Please leave a review or send me a PM with a character name, appearance, personality, and weapon. I look forward to seeing you next time. Bye! TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	3. Old Friends

**Wow, 3 chapters in one day. I guess I really want to do this fanfic. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, Skill names, and Weapon names, also the town name in this one.**

Old Friends

I woke up to maybe 50 faces looking down at me.

"Ahhh!" I jumped to my feet and everyone cleared away looking at me. "Ummm. What happened? How long was I out?"

"Maybe a minute." Kyo responded.

"You idiot I thought you were gonna die!" I turned to see Seiko yelling at me.

"I-I'm sorry Sai, I just lost it when I saw all of you get hurt and Rai die..."

"You!" I turned again to see the guy that was mouthing off beta-testers.

"You were a beta-tester. You let Rai die! This is all your fault, this is all your fault, this is all your fault!" Wow, this guy sounds like a little kid.

"Well, I tried to help him, I told him to get away when he ran in, I saw it was dangerous, but he didn't listen."

"You let him die..." I saw now that there were tears flowing down his face.

"I-I, I'll just go, Kyo, Sai, if you wanna come, then let's go, I'm obviously not welcome here."

"Coming Yuu!" Alright, Kyo is coming.

"I'm not leaving you." Not a bad team. I guess it's just us now huh? I opened the menu.

**Stats  
>Items-Selected<br>Skills  
>Social<br>Back**

**Midnight Coat-Equip?-Yes  
>Mistral Sword-Equipped<br>Light Armor(White)-Equipped  
>Villagers Clothes(Black)-Equipped<strong>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I put on the bonus item as we walked into the portal to the next floor. This is it for now I guess. My team consist of Myself, Kyo, and Seiko, and we are going to beat Sword Art Online.

_A few days later_

Over the last few days, we mostly spent our time grinding levels. We spent the nights in a 2 bed Inn room, making Kyo sleep on the floor. He strangely seemed to like it that way. We went around defeating monsters a lot, this was the first time we noticed we had actually a lot of money. So we went out to eat instead of making me cook the meals, I didn't mind cooking for them, but they insisted. While we were at the restaurant, we noticed a random guy consuming maybe 7 bowls of Ramen at the same time. How does he do that? He was dressed in all red. Funny, I dress in black and white, Seiko dresses in orange and black, Kyo dresses in blue and grey, I wonder how we look to other people, I mean, we are the weirdest assortment of colors aren't we?

"So, what shall you be having?" The NPC said, food menus showed up in front of us, we each tapped a few items.

"We shall get them right away." The NPC rushed away and reappeared in about 2 minutes.

My mind wandered to the most random things while eating, I started listing everyone's eye color, and how they were so different from me, Seiko's eyes were amber like burning lava, Kyo's eyes were blue like toilet water, the guy eating 7 bowls of ramen had dark grey eyes like an old suit of knight armor. Mine were, neon green and almost silver. After we finished the food we walked out and the 7 ramen guy followed us. He tapped me on the shoulder and begged me to let him join, I was about to reject him, but Kyo looked at me like he was gonna cry again.

"Come...on Yuu...lighten up...he ate...7 bowls of ramen!"

"Fine! Man, you're annoying."

"Yay! I can join your party! So my name is Tarou. So you're Yuu!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone here knows you, you killed the Boss with an amazing combo a few days ago." Great. Popularity, here I was, hoping I could fade back into the shadows.

"Really? Well welcome to the team Tarou."

"Yay!"

_2 weeks later_

"Ok guys, we're heading out for grinding today, I'm surprised nobody has found the boss room yet, but I'm also a little relieved."

"Me too, I don't want anyone else to die, I can't imagine what would happen if one of us died." Seiko added

"Naw, I think we could beat this Boss on our own if we really wanted to, if not, we can just unleash Yuu on the Boss."

"Yeah! You would be like, _swish, shing, slash, stab, slash, swish, slash, slash, slash, _and kill it like a god!

"I don't think I agree with that, let's just go try to level up ok?" If these guys were seriously trying to send me to fight the boss alone, I think I might just have to run away.

_A few hours later_

"Alright guys! I think that's enough for today. Let's head back the -Aldridge Town-

"Yuuuuuuuuuuusuuukeeeeee!"

"What the heck was _oof-" _As I got knocked to the ground.

"Yuusuke, Yuusuke, I was so scared because the meanie game developer locked us all in here, but I heard you were in here and you're really strong, and I thought we could team up like in Alfheim and we can become the unbeatable team again and have the whole game fear us and become top players and beat everyone and-"

"Aiko! I get it! Ok you can join our party!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay! I get to be with Yuusuke again!" She yelled as she kept nuzzling against my chest.

"Umm...Aiko?"

Seiko:"..."  
>Kyo:"..."<br>Tarou:"..."  
>Aiko:*Giggling softly while still hugging*<p>

"A-Aiko, I think that's enough."

"Oh, ok, fine." She got up with a big smile.

_Afterwards at the Inn_

"Ok Aiko, so we only have 2 beds, so you take this bed and Tarou, Kyo, and I will sleep on the floor."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"You sleep in bed with me."

"W-what!" Everyone sent a glare at me.

"Sleep in bed with me like we used to in Alfheim. Remember, we were so poor and could only rent a 1 bed Inn, so you offered to sleep on the floor, but I didn't want you to sleep on the floor, so I let you sleep in bed with me and you hugged me close when I had a nightmare and-" She stopped there when I put my hand over her mouth.

"Fine, Fine, I'll, sleep on the floor next to your bed, but that's all."

"Fine, you're not as much fun as you used to be."

"Aiko, you're 13, you're a big girl now, ok? You have to act like a big girl now. Ok?"

"If I'm a big girl does that mean I get to do big girl things with Yuusuke?"

"No! Ok, fine, be a little girl again!"

"Ok, I'll be a little girl. Cuddle with me Onii-chan!"

"I'm sleeping on the floor. You're sleeping on the bed. Ok? Good night."

"Goodnight!"

Seiko: Goodnight.

Kyo: Goodnight.

Tarou: GoodNight.

**Well wasn't that...interesting. So to explain Yuu and Aiko, they met in a different game and were a party. Now they're both in SAO. Once again, please leave a review or PM me a character name, appearance, personality, and weapon, and they might be in the next chapter.**


	4. Recap

**Ok, let's recap everything that's happened so far.**

I understand I didn't give a full description of what everyone looks like. So here it is.

Seiko

Height: 5'1"

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Amber

Colors: Orange and Black

Kyo

Height: 5'2"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Colors: Blue and Grey

Yuusuke

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Left=Grey Right=Green

Colors: Black and White

Tarou

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Dark Grey

Colors: Red

Aiko

Height: 5'0"

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Colors: Pink and White

**So hopefully that gives you a better image of the characters. Sorry that I didn't give you the appearance at first anyways. See you next time!**


	5. A Challenger

**Alright, Chapter 4, I'm planning on being more active with this story over the weekends. Don't expect to see too many updates over the week days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names.**

A Challenger

_1 month later_

These days I've been practically waiting for the people to find the Boss Room. I'm anxious because at any given moment I could get a message about the Boss Fight and details about what setup to use. Another reason is that we still don't have a full party, so far it's, Kyo, Seiko, Tarou, Aiko, and I. Still only 5 out of the 7 we need. I can't just go out yelling, 'We wants to join my party, I need 2 more!' being one of the better known players, that would no doubt lead to someone trying to kill me.

"What should we do today guys?" I asked everyone, since we were all just sitting in the Inn.

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored!" Same old Aiko.

"Maybe we should go do some more grinding." Seiko suggested.

"We're already 10 levels above the floor average, these monsters won't do us any good." I denied.

I stood up, "I'm gonna go take a look around town. Anyone wanna come with me?"

Kyo: Bor-ring.

Tarou: *Snore*

Aiko: No thank you.

Seiko: I'll go.

_In -Aldridge Town-_

"Hey, Seiko. You know, I just now noticed. This is the first time in a while it's just you and me again."

"Yeah. It really takes me back. This is nice."

"We should probably buy some new gear for the raid. We don't want to rush in there with terrible gear."

"You're right. Hey, just like when we first met, you bought me some gear and we went training in the fields."

"I wish we could go back to those days, where it was just you and me."

"You do? I do too." A small blush appearing on her face.

"Hey Seiko."

"Yes Yuusuke?"

"Would you want to g-"

"Yuu!" Oh come on!

"I challenge you to a duel Yuu!" Some random girl comes up to me on the street and challenges me to a duel. Just great.

"Why me?" The girl had long snow white hair and lilac eyes. Her outfit consisted of yellow and red. She wore a yellow scarf, red t-shirt, and a leather jacket that stops at the bottom of her ribcage. She wore fingerless black gloves, matching her black jeans and knee high combat boots. If this were real life I'd call her a minor thug.

"You are the top player in the game leaderboards _Yuu_, I want to prove to everyone that I am better."

"Can't we just say that you won and you can leave me alone."

"Oh, backing out are we? Coward!"

"Ok, I guess I'm a coward then. You can take top spot. Keep the attention off me will you?"

"Attention? That's what your afraid of? Wait, hold on, are you saying you don't want to be top player?"

"That's exactly what I mean. I don't care about top player or anything. I just want to clear this game, to keep my friends safe."

"Ugh! You're making it really hard to hate you!"

"Fine, if you want a duel, I'll duel you then, just don't do -Death Match-, I don't think anyone would be happy if one of us died."

"Fine then, we duel with -First Strike- mode."

"Great, let's get started."

She sent the duel request. I accepted and chose -First Strike- mode. The battle countdown started, 60...59...58.

"Go Yuu!"

"Thanks Sai!" I said back.

"Looks like you've got fans, Yuu. Hehehe."

"I don't count anyone as my fan. They're all my friends."

"Keep it up with this big talk, you'll need it to soften the blow to the head I'm going to give you." The white haired girl said as she pulled a sword bigger than herself from her back. How the heck did I not see that.

5...4...3...2...1...GO. She dashed at me, the giant sword behind her. _With the sword in this position, the only logical attack she can go with is a slash from the side. _She got closer and closer. I still hadn't moved yet. Wait...wait...wait...Now! I sidestepped to the right and jumped to the left. I went straight over her sword and slashed the side of it. The giant buster sword split in half, and I flicked her in the forehead.

**Congratulations  
>Winner: Yuu<span>**

"When, what, how did you do that?!" The snow haired girl looked more flustered than ever.

"A side swipe was the only attack you could go for with your sword in that position, it's too long for an uppercut slash so that was your only option. I took advantage of that and slashed your sword in half. The first strike was the flick to your forehead."

"You...you truly are the better swordsman. The rightful place of Top Player lies in you."

"Actually, I think you could be a really good fighter yourself. I'll buy you a sword to make up for the one I just broke. Sai and I were headed there anyways."

"I guess you do owe me a sword. I will tag along. Just this once."

"Great, come on Sai!"

"Coming!"

_At the market_

Yuu: So I should call you Rikku?

Rikku: That's about right.

Sai: That's a great name.

Yuu: Ok lets see here. I'll get a -Hell's Shadow-. Let's see here, the best selection for Sai is the -Reverse Clock-.

Rikku: What?! That costs 100,000 Col! There's no way you can afford that.

Yuu: Here you go Sai, a -Reverse Clock-.

Sai: Thank you Yuu, this is an amazing rapier!

Rikku: H-How much Col do you have left after that?

Yuu: 587,300 Col.

Rikku: 0_0

Yuu: Ok, Rikku, your last sword was ineffective because, although it's attack stat was amazing, it was too large for you to use. So a great sword for you would be -Falchion-. It's a Two-Handed sword just like your last one, but it's shorter by a fair amount.

Rikku: It's 250,000 Col.

Yuu: Here you go.

Rikku: The stats on this sword are better than I've seen on anything else.

Yuu: Don't worry about it, now I have to pick up some gear that I ordered for the party too.

Rikku: You ordered weapons for your party as well? How many other people are in your party?

Yuu: 3. Aiko, Kyo, and Tarou.

Rikku: And how much does that cost you.

Yuu: Don't worry, I paid for it beforehand. 500,000 Col in all.

Rikku: Where did you get all this money?

Yuu: Well, I'm 15 levels above the average level of this floor. So I went out looking for Boss Room as well as do some mapping. So I went and found 4 dungeons. So I had to explore and map each one to see if one of them had the Boss Room. None did, but I ended up fighting a Mini-Boss at the end of each dungeon.

Sai: You fought 4 mini-bosses on your own!? Are you crazy? What if I had lost you?

Yuu: Well, on the way back I got attacked by some PKers, I disarmed each of them like I did Rikku, and sent them all to jail. I collected 10 bounties from the jail for capturing all of them.

Rikku: Y-you...did all of that...in one night...what...level are you right now?

Yuu: Umm, lets see here. I am level 45.

Rikku: You're 25 levels above what the average for the floor is! You could take on the boss alone!

Sai: Don't give him any ideas Rikku. This dunce will do whatever it takes to prevent losing lives. He took down the floor one boss alone while it was in berserk mode.

Rikku: I...I...can't take...all this power...at one time!

Sai: That's why you're joining us and making sure this idiot doesn't do anything stupid.

Rikku:W-what!?

**So that was Chapter 4 of this story. So many things you can do. I guess that leaves it for now. PM me or leave a review on what I should do with this story. I love taking all your recommendations. For now, it's TheDemiGeek, out!**


	6. Unexpected Outburst

**Yes, there were comments about me making Yuusuke too overpowered, but I make up for it this time. Watch and see peoples.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapon names, skill names, and town names. **

Unexpected Outburst

_4 days later_

"You're for real? They found the boss room?" Kyo was way too excited about this.

"Yes, they found the boss room Kyo" I said with a little bit of annoyance in my voice.

"I can finally see how good Yuusuke is on the field! I bet he's even stronger than in Alfheim!"

"About the Boss Fight Yuu, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Dammit, Rikku's right. With my speed stat I should be able to make it, but these guys...

We rushed to the door. "Guys, hold onto me".

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

They all grabbed a part of my arm or shoulder. I activated the -Sprint Break- Skill. I rushed down the plains at speeds close to the sound barrier.

_5 minutes later_

"We made it..." I was panting heavily while everyone else looked scarred for life. I walked to the front of the group taking on the boss fight.

"From what I heard, the doors close on us once we get inside. So we have to all get in quick when I open the door."

Everyone gave a slight nod.

"Ok, does everyone remember the plan, Squad A and B will switch in and out for the offense, Squad C will draw it's attention, Squad D will hit it with stun attacks. Squads E through H, keep check on all the legs. Remember, this is a spider monster, does anyone have Arachnophobia?"

A few people including Seiko raised their hands.

"I'm going to ask you guys to sit out this round."

They nodded with understanding and backed away from the group.

"Ok, here we go." I opened the door.

"Hahhh!" I heard from behind me before I was kick in the small of my back sending me flying into the boss room, the doors closing behind me. I could hear people calling out to me. Seiko being the loudest. Scratch that, Kyo being the loudest. I turned around to see a giant spider land a distance away from me. Its name was -Arachne the SpiderQueen-.

I drew my sword. 5 health bars appearing next to the boss. I rushed it with -Passive Ability- =Sprint Break= then used -Sword Skill- =Demon's Arc= I sent an explosive slash from the front of it's head and I saw the explosive slash exit through the back. This made the first bar of the boss's health to go down maybe a quarter of the way. I Skill chained using sword skills over and over -Sword Skill- =Demon Arc= =Phantom Slash= =Sky Combination= =Sword Pulse=. At the end of all of this I was left with the cooldown while Arachne was dealing with all the effects I inflicted. -Arachne the SpiderQueen- still had 3 full bars of health. There was no way I could win.

The boss charged me knocking me away and I hit the door, I could hear gasps from the other side. I let out a groan as I got up. I quickly drank a potion, restoring my health from red to just barely green. I charged at the boss again. I jumped in the air and activated -Sword Skill- =Angel's Downsmash= It got intercepted mid-way and I got sent flying again.

"I...have to live...for my friends." I slowly got up. I drank a energy potion. I rushed the Spider again, I used -Passive Skill- =Phantom Discharge= to disappear right in front of it and appear behind it. I let out another skill chain. -Sword Skill- =Zeus' Bolt= =Neptune's Wrath= =Angel's Revenge= I backed off to see the Boss with still 2 health bars. I saw myself start to glow. No way.

**Hidden Skill Unlocked**

**Extra Skill: Dethroned Royalty**

I have no choice but to try it. I used -Passive Skill- =Illusionary Arts= to make a clone of myself go left while I went right. -Arachne the SpiderQueen- kept it's attention on the clone. I got behind it and activated -Extra Skill- =Dethroned Royalty= My sword glowed Gold. I let out an X-Slash completely tearing -Arachne the SpiderQueen- apart. It's health bars disappeared and it shattered. The doors opened to show everyone me standing there alone. Everyone looked at me in awe. Then, I fell to my knees, crying my heart out to what recently had just happened. My health bar was just enough for me to survive.

"I...I thought I was...gonna die." I let out between sobs.

"I-I deserved to die didn't I?"

"I...don't know! What can I do now..." I lost myself, burying my face in my hands and cried. Everyone running up to me to just watch as I broke down.

The next few days went by too fast. It was all just me laying there in the Inn while people came in to see me and left. I lay here motionless for days. The events of that day kept playing through my head, and I was scared. Scared I was going to die. I didn't want to die, but maybe it would have been better if -Arachne the SpiderQueen- had brought me to the afterlife with her.

After maybe a week, I was back on my feet again. I noticed the others had leveled up about enough to match me at this point. I never checked what I got from that boss fight. I refused to use anything that I had used on that day. So I was walking down the street in default gear towards the Merchant. Nobody recognized me. I was just the another random person now. And I was starting over. I changed the style of my clothing completely. I changed to light grey pants and a black jacket over a white shirt. The Black jacket had white lining and went perfectly to my waist instead of the overcoat that I used to wear. I didn't have to worry about my old sword, it broke as soon as I landed the last hit on Arachne. I bought a new sword, -Angels Light- it was made of white metal with silver showing in the lining and hilt.

Everyone was already at the Inn when I came back. They all looked surprised at my new appearance. The new me.

"Hey everyone." I greeted them.

"Yuu, are you ok? You were pretty beat up about what happened." Kyo looked worried.

"Yea, when I said you would kill the boss alone like a god I didn't mean for you to actually do it." Tarou tried to make a joke.

"I'm just glad you're ok Yuusuke." Aiko said it sincerely and hugged me. I hugged her back for once. She seemed to brighten up at that.

"I'm fine now guys. I had my time to mope. Now we're back to the way we were." I flashed a smile at them. This seemed to lighten everyone's mood.

"Just be lucky you're alive Yuu. I was worried about you. I was already worried when you said I would sit out for that round. I don't know what I would do if that door had opened...and you weren't there." I pulled Seiko in for a hug, she cried softly into my shoulder.

"That was a risky task Yuu, but I'm...glad you're ok." for once Rikku actually sounded sweet.

"Don't worry about me guys. That boss fight opened my eyes. I need you guys more than ever now. And I'm glad you're all my friends. Now let's find some monsters to grind!"

They all cheered a "Yeah!" and we left on a new journey, together.

**Does that satisfy your annoyance at Yuusuke being to Over-Powered? I hope it does. I practically fried my brain coming up with this one. See you guys next time. TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	7. Assassin Failure

**Man, I totally overslept today, so I thought I could wake up to some SAO II. But you know what. It was delayed a few hours because of broadcasting issues. I'm so salty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapon names, town names, and skill names. **

Assassin Failure

_1 week later_

"Perfect!"

*Door to the Inn opens*

"Hey Yuu, what's perfect?"

"Oh, welcome back, you guys are just in time. I've been leveling my -Passive Skill- =Cooking= so I made a bunch of food to level up first. Now that my level's high enough, I can cook this A-Class ingredient I got while hunting."

"Yay! Yuusuke made us good food!"

"Oh, and guys, this is Heirogin. He's gonna be joining us in the meal."

"Yuu, you picked another person off the street, I swear one of these days you're going to get assassinated." Another one of Seiko's lectures.

"Ok, ok, I'll be careful, now, I just finished the main course. Let's eat."

"Wow Yuu, after how badly you beat me when we met, I would think you'd be the dominate one in the couple."

"Shut up Heirogin! It's not like that!" Maybe I really should've killed this guy instead of giving him mercy.

"Yuu, what does he mean by _badly beat _by you?"

"No no no no no no no, that's not what happened!"

"Then what did happen god-slayer?"

"Tarou this is not the time for you to be giving ridiculous nicknames! I'll tell you."

"Wait, before that, Yuu, why does he call you _god-slayer, _a little over the top isn't it?"

"I'll tell you!" Dammit Kyo, don't you dare tell him. "He beat the Floor 2 boss by himself!" Dammit Kyo!

"Woah!" Heirogin, don't you dare.

"I'm telling the story now ok, listen."

"It was maybe 5 hours ago. I was out grinding, since all of you had something to do, on my way back, I ran into Heirogin. He yelled something like 'I'm a Player-Killer, fear me! I'm gonna kill you now!' So of course he ran at me, but attacked with the most interesting weapons, so I was concentrated on studying how the weapon works for most of the fight, that's why I only dodged in the beginning, so I could get a view of it from multiple stand-points."

"Wait! You mean, I put everything I had into that fight and you were studying my weapon?!"

"Heirogin, shut up, I'm telling a story!"

"He used blades attached to the bottom of his arm and sides of his legs. So he had them on the sides so he could also have armor pads on the flats of his forearm, and his shin. So I realized he had a  
>-Unique Skill- it was called =Converge Point=. It allowed him to use armor as weapons, as to how he used metal coated gloves to try to punch me instead of a sword or axe. So in the instance he was attacking me, I realized I had to pick up some groceries or else we wouldn't have any dinner. So I drew my sword and smacked his hand with the flat of my blade, kinda like a teacher would with a ruler. He screamed like a little girl and yelled something like 'you were trying to hurt my babies' or something along the lines."<p>

"So while he rushed at me in utter rage, I asked him if he was a player killer, why was his cursor green. He responded with something stupid like 'Shut up, I'm new ok?!' So he sped up while running at me, and tripped, fell straight on his face. Leaving him with an -Unconscious- Status. So I dragged him around while I bought my groceries, and came back here, he woke up maybe 2 hours ago and apologized and stuff like that. So we're cool now."

"Yuu, does that mean you actually did bring an assassin to our Inn?" Uh oh, I better not answer on instinct. Let's see, what can I say to not have her hit me?

"Yes." Dammit brain!

*Smack*

*Crash*

"Ow."

"Seiko, wasn't that a little harsh? You gave him 6 -Broken Bone- Statuses."

"Do you want the same Kyo?"

"No ma'am."

"I have a feeling I like it here. I think I'm gonna join your party!"

"What!?" Wow everyone but me said that at the same time.

"What? You can't blame me for wanting to know all the ships."

"What do you mean ships?"

"Don't worry about it Tarou. Nobody does ships with you in it."

"Oh."

"So, should I do the pairings now?"

"No!" Wow, everyone's linked again.

**Wasn't that interesting, the plot was all I could come up with after waking up. So that's about all for now. Maybe I'll post another chapter tonight.**


	8. Truth or Dare

**I think I'm gonna have to speed up this story a little bit. See you on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, Towns, Weapons, and Skill Names.**

Truth or Dare

_6 months Later_

The Boss Fights went by smoothly without casualty, but I heard every quarter level the Boss is increasingly difficult to beat. The anxiety is killing me, I think I'll take the team out to blow off some steam today. We've all had our fair share of worries, I think we need a day off the front lines.

"Hey, everybody, I think we have enough money to go buy a house on floor 23. The House I've looked at is a flat in -Kimberley City-. It has 4 rooms with enough space for 2 people in each."

"Wait, but there's 6 of us, if we each share a room, that would leave a vacant room, or 2 people have separate rooms and 4 people share." Nice observation Kyo.

"So how do you suppose we split it?" Very good question Gin

"Well, let's compare the Guy to Girl ratio. It would be 4 to 2. So wouldn't it make sense to give the girls the separate rooms." Great idea Me.

"How come the girls get separate rooms, couldn't they just share since there's 2 of them?" Dick move Tarou

"Well think about it, don't girls need 2 times the space that guys do?" He can't argue with this one.

"Well I need more space than regular!" That's it Tarou.

"Tarou, you're sharing a room or sleeping outside!"

"Y-yes, Yuu..." Was I too harsh?

_At -Kimberley City-_

"Hey, Seiko, how come everyone was too tired to come buy the house with me except you?"

"I don't know, I was out grocery shopping when I came home, they were all having duels in fields."

"Hmm. I wonder what happened between them."

"They told me something like, fighting for liberty rights or something like that."

"They probably want the rooms to themselves. I don't know, I don't mind sharing a room, I mean, remember when you and me used to always sleep in 2 bed Inns back before we met them?"

"Y-yea, I remember, I s-sometimes wish we c-could, go back to th-those days. D-do you?"

"Definitely, it was so much nicer when it was just you and me, back then we could talk to each other right before going to bed, I still remember that night we thanked each other."

"Y-you remember that?"

"Yeah, I told you I wanted to thank you for being my reason for wanting to survive this death game."

"And I thanked you for the first day we met, you helped me out just because we bumped into each other."

"Seiko?"

"Yes, Yuusuke."

"I-I think I might be-"

"Hey guys! Aren't you glad we showed up!" Man! Every time.

"Y-yeah. Glad you guys could make it."

"Oh, were we interrupting something?"

"N-no! You didn't interrupt anything, we were just talking. Yep, nothing at all."

"What were you talking about?"

"Um, room arrangements! Yea, Kyo, you're with Tarou. I'll share with Gin. The girls get separate rooms. That's what we agreed with, right Seiko."

"It would be nice if I shared with- I mean yeah that's what we agreed on!"

"Come on, the house is just around this corner."

_**Would you like to buy this House?  
>2,500,000C<strong>_

_**Yes - No**_

_**Yes?**_

_**You have successfully bought this house, how many keys do you need? **__**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9  
>O<strong>_

_**Your purchase was successful, please list all the residents names.**_

_**Yuu, Sai, Kyo, Tarou, Aiko, Heirogin**_

"Ok, this is our house now, shall we take a look inside?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said simultaneously.

We walked inside and there was a cross-roads right at the door, if you go right, it leads to the kitchen, if you go left, it leads to the living room, if you go forward, there is a hallway with all of the rooms.

"Everyone, welcome home."

Everyone gave their own cheers.

"We should go choose rooms now, the two rooms on the right of the hallways are the girl's, they can decide which one they want, for us guys, we get the 2 rooms on the left, we should go and decide."

We all went off and chose rooms, Seiko getting the room closer to the front of the house, Aiko getting the room farther back. Gin and I got the room across from Seiko's, Tarou and Kyo got the room across from Aiko.

"I think that's enough for today, do you guys have anything in mind for us to do?"

"Let's go to the living room and play truth or dare!" What? I don't think I've ever played that before. I guess I could try.

"Ok, let's play then."

_After everyone gathered in the Living Room._

**There's code for this part of the story, **Regular Text: Talking. _Italics: Thoughts. _**Bold: Actions**

Yuu: Ok, who goes first?

Aiko: I'll go first, Seiko, Truth or Dare?

Seiko: Um, Truth.

Aiko: I knew you picked this one, so I prepared these! **Takes out a bag of berries. **If you eat one of these, you can't tell lies for 3 minutes.

Seiko: Oh no.

Aiko: Eat one.

Seiko: **Eats a Truth Berry. **Ok, now what?

Aiko: Seiko, what did you think about Yuusuke when you first met him.

Seiko: I thought he was really nice, he helped me with learning how to play VRMMO, and bought me a weapon just to apologize for bumping into me.

Aiko: Oh my god thats so cute!

Seiko:** Blushes Dark Red.**

Seiko: Yuu, Truth or Dare?

Yuu: Dare.

Seiko: I dare you to have a duel with Aiko on -First Strike- mode.

Yuu: Sounds like a fair dare. **Draws Sword and sends Duel request to Aiko.**

Aiko: Yea, fair for you, you know all of my moves, and your fighting style changed completely from the first time I met you. **Accepts duel request, chooses -First Strike- Mode.**

Yuu: **Sheathes Sword.**

Aiko: Yuu, what the heck are you doing?

Yuu: Just an idea I had a second ago.

Aiko: **Runs at Yuu and slashes left diagonal up.**

Yuu: **Kicks flat of the blade away and pokes Aiko in the eye.**

Aiko: Owwwwwwww!

Yuu: I win.

Yuu: Kyo, Truth or dare.

Kyo: Truth.

Yuu: Are you really that desperate? I saw you flirting with an NPC yesterday.

Kyo: What um...**eats berry...**I've never had a girlfriend!

Yuu: **Puts hand on Kyo's shoulder. **It's ok, it happens to the best of us.

Kyo: R-really?

Yuu: Really.

Kyo: Aiko, Truth or Dare.

Aiko: Dare!

Kyo: What's the most embarrassing thing you and Yuu did in the other game that you met in?

Aiko: **Eats berry. **I pretended to be asleep so he would piggy-back me back to the in.

Yuu: What?! I thought you were asleep! People kept giving me weird looks.

Aiko: Hehehe.

Aiko: Yuusuke, truth or dare?

Yuusuke: Truth

Aiko: Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday today?

Everyone: **Gasp**

Yuu: **Eats berry. **I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it. I mean, it's embarrassing, Sai and I share the same birthday and I'm 5 minutes older.

Aiko: **Gasp. Curls up into a ball. **_Yuusuke has finally found someone super close to him. Is this when I should give him the talk? No, I don't think he's ready for it._

Yuu: Aiko. What are you doing?

Aiko: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Yuu: Ok then, Gin, Truth or Dare?

Gin: Truth!

Yuu: How the heck are you still alive despite you pissing everyone you meet off?

Gin: **Eats berry. **It involves a lot of running and hiding.

Gin: Tarou, Truth or Dare?

Tarou: Dare.

Gin: I dare you to punch the person you admire most in this room.

Tarou: **Punches Yuu in the face.**

Yuu: Tarou! He said punch, he never said you had to punch me in the face!

Tarou: So sorry Yuu-Sensei.

Yuu: Don't call me sensei, it's weird!

Tarou: Yes, Yuu-senpai.

Yuu: That's even weirder. Moving on.

Tarou: Kyo, Truth or Dare?

Kyo: Dare.

Tarou: I dare you to go outside and yell your name 5 times at random people.

Kyo: Ok, **Goes outside and yells Kyo at random people passing by.**

Kyo: Seiko, Truth or Dare.

Seiko: Truth.

Kyo: What's the first thing you think when you look at Yuu?

Seiko: **Hesitantly Eats berry. **_No, hold in your words. You're stronger than these berries Seiko! _He has such beautiful eyes.

Yuu:** Blushes the color of roses.**

Seiko: **Blushes the same color as Yuu.**

Aiko: Hey look, they're twins!

Tarou: **Sleeping**

Gin: **Sleeping**

Kyo: **Not paying attention.**

Yuu: I'm gonna go to bed.

Seiko: Yea, me too.

Aiko: Well, that happened.

**That's all I got, I hope you enjoyed this embarrassing and hilarious turn of events from all the fighting. Please leave a review, PM me any questions or anything, you can leave a character if you feel like it. I think I have too many male characters so if you could leave a female one, that would be useful. If you leave a male character, I might still put them in as a side-character. See you next time, TheDemiGeek, Out.**


	9. A Tempting Request

**I'm back already. Just had a killer idea. So I'm about to seal the deal you guys have been waiting for since chapter one. Just kidding, I'm gonna starve you away on the idea of that ship that you'll be desperate enough to write a fanfic about my fanfic just to ship them together. I'm evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names.**

A Tempting Request

_A few days later_

"I'm gonna go check the mail, okay guys?" I called out from the door.

I heard all of them respond in some way.

I walked out to the mail box and picked up all of the letters and things. I looked through to see all the different letters for us. Just some fan mail for the weirdest party to ever be put together, but also some letters from some guilds asking us to join, if one of the others wanted to join a guild and leave us, I wouldn't hold it against them, it's their choice. I've never really thought about leaving this party, you can never befriend a whole guild, that's what's great about this party of 6, we're all friends. I went to the living room to sort out all of the mail(stuffing a love letter for me in my back pocket), I put the letters into their respective piles by who they are addressed to, Kyo got 2 letters, Tarou got none(as usual), Seiko got 6, Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Rikku in a while, where has she been, Aiko got 4, Gin got none(He's kind of an unknown), I got 10(Not including love letters), funny, nobody besides me or the girls get love letters.

I knocked on Seiko's door. "Hey Seiko, you've got mail."

"Coming!" I could hear her from the other side, there was a lot of movement like she was rushing to do something. Then she opened the door.

"Hello Yuusuke, I have mail?"

"Yeah, here you go, you're really popular with the guys these days."

"Yea...I am..." She seemed down about something.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong weird?"

"No! Nothing, just thinking about someone. No! _Something. _Yea, I was thinking about something."

"O...K then, I gotta give everyone else their mail to, it was nice talking to you."

"Likewise!" She closed the door in a rush and from what I heard, probably jumped back on her back yelling something like 'Soup Soup Soup'. How should I know.

I knocked on Kyo's door next."Kyo, you've got mail, and don't get too excited. You didn't get any love letters. Kyo opened the door.

"Shut up _Yuusuke. _Stop talking down to me like you're all high and mighty, it's not like you get any love letters."

I hesitated, how would he react if he knew? "W-well, you got me there, hehehe."

"You're weird." He closed the door.

I then went to Aiko's door. "Aiko, it's mail day! You in there?"

"Yeah, coming!" She opened the door only wearing her underwear. I looked away quickly and covered my eyes. I put the mail on the ground and walked away hoping I wasn't blushing.

I took my own mail to my room and flopped down on my bed. I sat up and opened my mail, a few invitations for smaller guilds, a few love letters that were actually really flattering. Finally, the last letter, I opened it up half expecting it to be from another small guild. I was wrong. The invitation was from the -Gold Dragons-. The top guild on the front lines, people dream of being in their guild. I guess they wanted the "Top Player" on their side, I was a little frustrated with myself. People would kill to be in this guild and I just got an invitation straight from the guild leader, Blaze.

I need to think rationally about this, my first priority is to keep my friends safe, if we all were joining, I could keep them safe, but just me. I can't imagine leaving all of them. I should tell them, I'll just send them all a message telling them to gather in the living room.

_Once everyone was gathered_

"Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make, I got an invitation from the -Gold Dragons-, and I want your opinions on what you think I should do."

Seiko: I don't think you should join, they obviously only want you for your skills and rank as top player.

Kyo: I don't know, you would probably do more good being up there with them and we could clear the game faster.

Tarou: I think you should do what you want to do.

Aiko: No! Don't go! We need you here! I haven't finished my fan fiction about you yet! I mean, we wouldn't be the same without you, forget that other thing.

Gin: I think you should join, I wanna get out of this game as fast as possible, I think you could really help the Assault Team.

"So you're split completely in half? Tarou, you just couldn't make a decision huh?"

I sighed. "I'm going to the -Gold Dragons- Headquarters to file my answer, anyone wanna come?

Kyo: Nope, I finally got a date.

Tarou: I'm stopping by the local noodle shop.

Aiko: I'm going to go back to what I was doing, I didn't finish yet.

Gin: I'm going to the blacksmith to sharpen my blades and repair my armor.

Seiko: I-I'll go.

"I can always count on you Sai."

She nodded really quickly.

"Ok, lets's go. We can only get to the town fast enough via town teleportation portal, unless you wanna just walk through the 2 floors."

"Yea...No...we're taking the portal."

"That's what I thought."

"What else could you expect. I will take an hour because of walking there on foot on floor 25. I don't need to waste a whole week walking there."

"Okay, let's go, see you guys later!" Seiko and I walked out.

_On the way to the -Gold Dragons- HQ_

"We just follow this path all the way to the -Gold Dragons-. "

"Yuusuke, we seem to have found ourselves alone again."

"That's been happening a lot lately huh? But I enjoy it."

"Huh?"

"I said I enjoy being with you."

She blushed a light pink.

"I enjoy being with you too. I just...think we should stop talking about the past."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think we've been alone together almost as much as back then."

"I guess you're right. Then what do you wanna talk about."

"Right here and now."

"What do you mean."

"There's...something I've been meaning to tell you. For a while now actually."

"Really? What's that?"

"I-I really like-"

"Shhh!"

"Huh? What-"

"There's someone watching us from behind. Stay on guard."

She nods.

"On my mark, 3, 2, 1, Go. Who's there?"

Someone walked out from the shadows.

"Fancy meeting you here. I was on my way back to headquarters and found the top player in SAO."

"Blaze, I was just coming to see you, you look as yellow as ever."

"Mind my manners _Yuu, _but I am gold, implying to my guild name, are you familiar?"

"Of course I'm familiar. You sent me a letter begging me to join your precious guild on the front lines."

"Oh, but I wasn't _begging _you to join, I was commanding you to." Blaze said drawing his blade.

I activated -Passive Skill- =Item Identification=. His sword is Burning Blazer, barbed two-handed sword specializing in mutilating flesh. He also has hidden knifes underneath his sleeves that can be fired out at will. His speed stat matches mine, but his strength stat well surpasses my own with a superior weapon, his pet dragon is just waiting to be summoned, he has the upper hand while the sun is setting, perfect time for shadows, he chose this time and location underneath the trees for his own advantage, he has it all planned out.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You're planning on defeating me and forcing me to join your petty guild. So, you planned out a time and location to intercept me, defeat me and prove yourself the top player all in one go."

"Oh, that's not all, if I flat out challenge you, you'll refuse, so I planned this out even further."

Rikku stepped out from the shadows and used a trap item, incasing Seiko in a cage.

I clenched my teeth, they know exactly how to tick me off, by harming my friends.

"You've done your research Blaze, you know exactly how to tick me off. So I'll accept your duel request, let's do a -Half Health- mode duel."

"Fine by me."

We both drew our swords, he sent the duel request and I accepted, I chose -Half Health- mode. The timer started, "So what did you plan for me if I were to join the guild?"

"I planned to see how good of a fighter you really are on the battlefield. Maybe put you higher on the ranks to work with me."

"This game has changed you Blaze, you used to be kind, gentle, inactive, but now, you're forcing people to help you survive, you're hiding behind other people's shields."

"Don't act like you're not the same way _Kurosawa Yuusuke, _you were the guy who was always sticking to the shadows and being beat into hell. Now what? You have all of your _friends, _but all they really are is your great wall of protection!"

3...2...1...GO

We both flew at each other swords flying, skills activating, until we locked swords.

"I don't hide behind my friends for protection! We fight together, and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Lies! I know you can't actually do anything! You hide behind a wall of people and take the last hit! I bet that rumor about you beating a boss alone wasn't even true was it?"

"It was true alright, and it was the most frightening thing I have ever experienced, it opened my eyes to what friendship really means, after facing that boss fight alone, I decided I wasn't going to go through life alone anymore, my friends and I will walk through life together! And we will meet again in the real world!" I smacked his sword aside and gave him 6 lightning quick slashes to the chest, both of our health bars now lay right above yellow.

We charged at each other again. I must fight with a calm mind, that is the true way to prove you are right, not with rage and power, with understanding and confidence. That is what sets me apart from him. At the last minute I activated -Passive Skill- =Illusionary Arts= and backed up while my clone went forward, Blaze slashed at my clone relentlessly, during the shock of my clone disappearing, I used that moment to hit him an uppercut slash, sending him flying, and sending his health bar into yellow.

"How? How did you beat me?" He sounded completely calm now.

"Your mind was clouded by killing intent and power instead of truth and understanding. It made you too easy to provoke and that sent you into a rage."

"I...see. I'm sorry, I guess this game really has changed me. The truth is, I don't want to die, I don't understand why something as harmless as a video game has become an event of mass murder."

"Nobody understands. That's why we're here. If we understood why this game has turned into our reality for the last year don't you think someone would accept that we have to beat this game, no matter what."

"I guess you're right. Then I guess I'll work on that. Beating SAO, is that even possible?"

"It's only possible if you believe it to be. The question is that if you think we can survive this, together."

"Um, Yuu, I'm...sorry I left the party without saying anything."

"It's no problem Rikku, I think you're happier here than you ever were with us."

"The battle I witnessed today has shown me you have real strength Yuu, when you defeated me easily when I recklessly challenged you, since then I kept trying to convince myself that in some way you cheated. Then I dismissed that thought and told myself your strength was but an illusion of the game. Now I see you have real strength too, not just the illusions of the game."

"Thanks Rikku, but I really don't think I'm strong. I just watch too much anime." I gave her an awkward smile.

"Now that's something I believe."

"Come on Sai, were going home."

"Coming Yuu!"

"Wow, I can't believe you got captured so easily."

"It wasn't my fault, she was hiding in the shadows!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

_That night_

"Seiko, it's too dark to keep traveling, I'll send the others a message, you go find an Inn for us to stay at."

"Ok Yuusuke, what kind of Inn room do you want?"

"Single room, 2 beds." I said with a smile. She smiled back and ran off.

I quickly sent everyone a message and went to buy some food.

She messaged me the room number and I came back as soon as I was done buying the stuff we needed.

"Seiko, I'm here. You there?" I walked around the Inn. I heard water running, she must be in the bath.

I unequipped my armor and fell onto a bed. I put the back of my hand to my face, covering my eyes. I heard her come out of the bathroom, it kept my hand over my eyes just in case. I got up and cooked dinner, we both ate, talking about what our plans were, and what our lives were like, in the real world. When we finished we went to bed.

"Hey, Yuusuke, you awake?"

"Yeah Seiko, I'm awake."

"This reminds me of the first night we spent together, in an Inn, just like this."

"I thought you said you didn't want to take about the past."

"Well now I say we _should_ talk about the past."

"What about here and now?"

"Maybe we should change something, so it's different from the past."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe we can do something about the beds..."

"Like I can sleep on the right and you can sleep on the left!"

"Why do you have to be so dense?"

"What was that Seiko?"

"Nothing! I said great idea, yeah, let's switch."

So for that night, I slept on the right bed, and Seiko slept on the left bed.

**I know you're virtually cursing me for building up a moment like that and letting it go to waste. Actually I think I'm starting to frustrate myself. It's not even like I'm writing, it's like I'm being told a story and then typing it at the same time. So leave a review or PM me any questions, leave a character if possible and I'll tell you again, I have too many male characters, so if you could send a female my way, that would be nice, if you send a male character anyways, I'll probably make them a side-character. For now, TheDemiGeek, Out!**

**P.S.: I changed the chapter a bit because I realized it was really cliché and it sounded ****like it came out of a Korean Drama. Trust me, I know. I have WAY too many aunts.**


	10. Target Captured Pt1

**Back for another chapter already. I think this might take a while, I only get a couple of ideas per day, and that's still a lot for authors. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the others. Thank you of the support all this way, it's really what keeps me going. Let's see how this goes. I think I'm going to try telling from someone else's point of view for part of this chapter. Tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki ****Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names.**

Target Captured Pt. 1

_6 days later_

**Yuu's POV**

Seiko and I got back home 2 days later than we had hoped. Seiko kept getting side-tracked with stuff like exclusive blacksmiths and bakeries. I wonder what was up with her, I mean, we spent a whole day in the city on floor 24 instead of actually making any progress by going back to floor 23.

Right now, I'm on my way back to the house from buying status crystals. We ran out a little while back, so I got one of each kind for each pers-. Ow. Dammit, paralysis dart, *Falls to the ground*. Is some guy dragging me away? Why does everything have to happen to me?!

**Seiko's POV**

Where the heck is Yuu? He left 2 hours ago, oh I'm getting a message.

**You got a Message!**

_I'm borrowing Yuu right now, expect him to get back in a few days.  
>I have my uses for him right now, and I would like for you to know not to worry.<br>We will not hurt Yuu, we only need him to help fight the boss. So don't worry about a thing.  
>If he doesn't make it I'll send you a message, chao!<em>

You have to be kidding me. I waited for Yuu to come back to the house all this time, now he's captured by some lunatic and the party has to beat the floor boss, and we are expected to just sit here and wait to see if he gets back alive or not? This is so not what I planned this week to be.

**Yuu's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, I activated my -Passive Skill- =Night Vision=. The room was really big, filled with tables, a target practice, practice dummies, and a door leading out somewhere I'm not aware of. Then the lights turned on. "Ahhhh! My eyes, my eyes!" I turned off -Passive Skill- =Night Vision=. "God, give me a warning if your going to turn on the lights so suddenly. Wait, who am I addressing?"

"Bain, but you can call me Shizuyo." Ok, the voice is maybe alto, so I either got kidnapped by a girl or a preteen. Either way is not very flattering. God this is embarrassing, getting kidnapped by a preteen or a girl, I'm 14 now! I can't spend my time as Princess Peach waiting for a fat plumber to come by! Ok, ok, calm down, I got this, I think Blaze gave me one of those hidden blade thingies, *Shing* Yes! Victory, I cut the rope, now my feet. *Shing*. Ok, I don't have a status effect or anything, so I should be free to go.

"Oh no you don't!"

"What _ugh!" _I got knocked to the ground by something tackling me from behind.

**Seiko's POV**

"Ok everybody, Operation: Save Yuu's Butt is a go, does everybody know the plan?"

"Yes Commander Sai!" Everyone said like they were in the army.

"We head to the dungeon at 0800 hours, clear?"

"Clear Commander Sai!"

"You have 4 hours to get ready, or I'm sending you in there without a weapon!"

"Yes Commander Sai!"

Everything is in order, the plan is to save Yuu, bring him back, then I'm gonna kick his ass for getting captured so easily.

**Yuu's POV**

"Ow, what the heck?"

"Stay down, I...don't want to hurt you."

"If you don't want to hurt me then don't sit on my back."

"Oh...yea...sorry." They got off me.

"Ok, if you don't want to hurt me, why are you keeping me here." I could see the person now, they were wearing all black with a scarf covering the bottom half of their face. They had blood red eyes and a hood so I couldn't see their hair. Their skin seemed only slightly tanned.

"I-I need you to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"My party and I found the boss room, I want you to help us beat it."

"Wait, shouldn't you inform the Assault Team that you found the room?"

"We did, but since we're all beta-testers, they didn't believe us."

"Yeah, that makes sense, they don't trust us beta-testers. Ok, I'll help you beat the floor 25 boss. When are we leaving?"

"We leave at 8:00AM, my party will get back here by 5:00AM, we arranged a place for you to get ready over there. My party is out grinding levels right now. I'm the highest level out of us, so I volunteered to get you."

"Ok, I think I understand, what level are you and your party?"

"I'm level 56, my party is around the level 50 mark. What's your level right now?"

"I'm level 60."

"Perfect, you can go over there and get some rest if you need to, I'm going to message my party."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

**I'm gonna leave this at that for now, tell me what you think about the different point of views. If you like it I might write in some of the others POVs too. I'll probably post Pt. 2 in a few hours. Until then, TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	11. Target Captured Pt2

**Hey, everybody I'm back, you miss me? I'm thinking about all the things I can do with this story. I'm trying to fit in something right now, but I just don't know how to put 3 and 3 together. You'll know when I finally find out what the answer is. Otherwise, keep reading until I get my act together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names.**

Target Captured Pt.2

**Yuu's POV**

_At 8:00AM_

"Alright, is everyone here?"

"Yeah, all ready to go Shizuyo."

"Great, let's head to the boss room."

_In front of the Boss Room_

"Shizuyo, did you guys take a look inside already?"

"Yeah, it's a Hydra type monster. It has 3 heads and if you cut one off it grows back 2."

"A monster like that is going to be hard to beat. Do you think only 7 of us can defeat it?"

"Yeah, every monster has a weak point somewhere, we just need to find it."

"Easier said than done. But lets do this. For the time being, avoid decapitating the heads if possible. We should have someone distract the heads while everyone else goes for the body. Who has the highest speed stat?" A guy dressed in dark grey and black with silver eyes raised his hand.

"Ok, you keep the head's attention. Who has the highest level stunning attack?" A girl wearing white and light grey raised her hand.

"Ok, I'm going to have to ask you to go under the boss and use that move on it's stomach. All of us will use that chance to put in as many hits as possible on the head."

"Nice thinking Yuu, everyone ready?" She received a nod from all of them.

"Alright. Let's go!"

**Seiko's POV**

We tracked signs of Yuu around town, finding marks of his feet being dragged away out of town into a dungeon. We found a door in the dungeon, a perfect hideout for kidnappers like those who took Yuusuke.

"3...2...1...Breach!" We flung open the door to find the room empty, we used the tracing ability again to see a lot of footsteps go out of the door down the dungeon and going around the corner.

We followed those footsteps for a long time, we finally turned a corner just fast enough to see the doors to the Boss Room close.

"No! We were too late..."

"It's ok Seiko, if only we left an hour earlier."

"Operation: Save Yuu's Butt is a failure. All we can do now is wait outside the door to see what happens."

**Yuu's POV**

We walked into the Boss Room, fires lit all around the circle we were in and the doors closed behind us. A giant Hydra materialized in front of us. The Hydra was a blood red, it's name was  
>-Reiro the Hydra King-. From it's back appeared two dragon like wings.<p>

"Dairo, get it's attention, Cilia, stun it quickly, everyone else, go for it's wings, don't let it go airborne!"

"Roger!" Dairo said.

"On it!" Cilia advanced.

"Go!" I called out.

We all rushed after Dairo, him going first and going left, making the Hydra turn and go after him. The Hydra sent breath attacks and smashes at him, he dodged it all. Cilia slid under it's stomach and unleashed -Hammer Skill- =Thunder Clap= stunning it and ran away. We all used the opportunity to jump up and attack the wings. One of players jumped onto it's back and started attacking, the hydra got mad and flew into the air slamming the guy into the ceiling.

"No!" The guy fell down and I caught him. Shizuyo, heal him, I'm bringing this oversized lizard to the ground!" I yelled orders at everyone to use healing items on themselves.

I used -Passive Skill- =Lightning Dash= and ran up the wall, I jumped off the wall sending me right above the hydra, I used -Extra Skill- =Dethroned Royalty=, I hit him with an X-Slash directly into the back, sending it tumbling to the ground. I fell down after it, activating -Sword Skill- =Angel's Aerial Punishment= and slammed my sword straight into it's back. This sent the boss into the red zone of his last health bar. He went berserk mode heading towards Shizuyo, I reacted quickly and grabbed the dagger strapped to my left leg, I used -Dagger Skill- =Crecent Moon Slash= and triggered a white arc of energy slashing off all 3 of the hydra's heads at the same time. That finished off the boss and it burst into little crystals, everyone cheered and congratulated me, Just then, the doors opened and my party was standing there. Uh oh.

Yuu: Uh, Hey guys.

Kyo: Yuu! You're alive!

Tarou: Yuu-Sensei!

Aiko: Yuusuke! I knew you'd make it!

Gin: There was really nothing to worry about.

Seiko: I'm just glad you're alive. You should be more careful.

Shizuyo: Anyways, what was that move you used to send the Boss to the ground Yuu?

Yuu: Oh, that was an -Extra Skill- I picked up when I beat the floor 2 boss. I maxed it out a few months ago.

Shizuyo: Hey, there's 13 of us here, I think we should make a guild of these players.

Yuu: I guild? Ok, I guess. As long as it's just us 13. We should we be called?

Kyo: Fallen Angels!

Seiko: I've never really thought about it.

Gin: Whatever you think is best.

Tarou: Yuu Squad!

Shizuyo: Well, Yuu and I can be Co-Leaders. No argument there, so we should mixed us two. Yuu wears Black and White. I wear Black and Grey.

Seiko: What about -Heaven's Shade-

Yuu: That's actually not bad.

Shizuyo: That's actually really good. How did you come up with that?

Seiko: Um, I...was thinking...about the first sword...Yuu bought me.

Yuu: Oh yea, -Moon Shade- right?

Seiko: Yeah, thats the one.

Yuu: Great, I'll create the Guild right now.

**Stats  
>Items<br>Skills  
>Social-Selected<br>Back**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guild-Selected  
>Friends<br>Party  
>Message<br>Back**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Create-Selected  
>Join<br>Ally**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guild Name- Heaven's Shade**

**Guild Created!**

"Ok, the guild is created, I'll send you all an invite." I sent them and invite to the guild and they all accepted. -Heaven's Shade- huh? Not bad. All I've been doing with this group is add more people, but not just adding them on like items, I'm making a new friend every time someone joins us. Seiko, Kyo, Tarou, Aiko, Rikku, Gin, Shizuyo, Dairo, Cilia, Ayako, Kyoko, Itsuki, Katsuo, Blaze. All of them are my friends, and we are going to stay this way. Until the day we meet again, in the real world.

**How'd you like that little story arc. Involved a little bit of friendship, action, humor. Love it don't you? Please leave a review or PM me any questions. It took me a long time to get all of this together, I wanted to add a lot more characters and you guys really helped on that part. Took a hell of a long time to get names though. I hope you enjoyed. You can still send me characters if you want, and I might just find a place for them. That's all for now, TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	12. A Day of -Gold Dragons-

**Alright, this will probably be a chapter for the books. Better make it memorable, don't wanna leave you guys off with a terrible chapter and not write until in a few days. So let's make this something to remember.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names. **

A day of -Gold Dragons-

**Blaze's POV**

I better message everyone about that rag-tag group of beta-testers that defeated the floor 25 boss with only 7 members. I mean, I'm glad that the floor was cleared, but I didn't even get any info on the beta-testers, maybe they were beaters like me.

**Message: -Gold Dragons-**

_A group of beta-testers beat the floor 25 boss. Move to Floor 26 and search for the  
>next boss dungeon as of immediately, there are rumors that that same group has created<br>guild called -Heaven's Shade-. Please collect as much data as possible on this guild.  
>If possible, request an alliance with them.<br>-Blaze_

That part is done. Now just to sit back and wait for the info brokers huh? *Opens Friends List* Who can I talk to in a time of boredom, who can give me some entertainment? I'm going to go for a walk around the headquarters.

As soon as I opened the door, I was splashed with a bucket of water. "This _has _to be the Rose Siblings. They work well on the battlefield, but I really ask myself, is it worth it? Maybe I can give them to the new guild as a peace treaty, but it'd be more like a declaration of war."

"Hey Dawn, how's your day been?"

"O-Oh! Yeah, my day's been great, I was just thinking about something."

"Really? If something's bothering yo-"

"No! No, nothing at all, just had my mind on...the next battle strategy! Yeah, the battle strategy for the next boss."

"But we didn't get any information on the next boss. The Floor 25 boss has been cleared, I sent everyone a message about it."

"Oh, *checks inbox* you did, I guess I wasn't paying attention when it gave me the alert."

"How distracted can you be? It flashes in front of you until you check it."

"I guess I was just thinking really hard. I've gotta go, bye!"

"Bye..." He heard her saying 'Stupid Stupid Stupid' as she walked away.

"That was strange."

**Rikku's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I was suddenly nailed with a paralysis potion, guess what, it was my own brother. He dragged me away and used some kind of special mixture to draw on my face so it would quickly dry and be really hard to wash off. So I ended up spending half the day chasing my dunce of a brother 'Cole' or should I say, _Dante. _Other words to explain him are, 'The Bane of my Existence', 'My Overprotective Knight in Shining Armor', and 'Idiot who cried because I punched him in the balls'.

Of course, while I was chasing him, I left a number of people dazed because I looked like the grandpa on that one board game that has money and you can buy places. Oh, sweet brother, I'm going to cut you to pieces.

**Dawn's POV**

I'm the strategist, the mathematician, my predictions are never wrong, I can analyze monster battle algorithms better than anyone, but I can't have a normal conversation with my crush for my life. Earlier today he greeted me while I was having a fantasy about him and I was so embarrassed I ended up saying I had to go and ran off.

Life isn't fair, a smart, nice, cute, pretty, reliable girl like me, can't simply tell her crush that she likes him, and the only crush she has ever had, has to be the Leader of the top guild in a death game that they got trapped in. She knew him from real life too, but he changed during the game, then one day he came back just like he used to be. I wonder what happened to give him the push towards his old path again? If I ever find out who helped him back to his normal self, I'll have to thank them sincerely, then beat the hell out of them because I was just about to get over Blaze!

So I am many things, a strategist, a second in command, a general, a role model, and a love-struck teenage girl.

**Cole's POV**

Today was the best day ever! I nailed Blaze with a water bucket trap outside his door, I drew on Rikka's face, I tripped Dawn while she was running away from Blaze. Everything's all fine and dandy. I even got to drop paralysis potions on everyone from the roof. The only bad thing, I saw a guy flirting with Rikka, so I threw him into a mini-boss room alone. I only have heard of 2 people who can hold their own in a mini-boss room. Yuu, who is the top player in SAO, and Blaze, who is the leader of the top guild in SAO, also known as the guild I'm in.

But I ended the day on a good note. I dropped the giant banner draped in front of the HQ on a meeting taking place. I turned a group of superiors into bumps in a banner with 2 black dragons facing away from each other with swords on either side.

**I know it was a little short, but I don't have any other characters to write about in the -Gold Dragons-. So if you could, please send me your member of the -Gold Dragons- and I'll put them in the next chapter involving the -Gold Dragons-. For now, it's TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	13. Glacier!

**Hey everybody, I know I said the last one would be it, then I realized the chapter really sucked. So I'm gonna turn on my peaceful music and go to dreamland. If you want to know what I listen to, to help me with my writing it's: Startear, from SAO for peaceful and nice scenes. I listen to anything by dj-jo for any action scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names.**

Glacier!

_3 months later_

**Yuu's POV**

The guild was out grinding. We were on the snowy mountains of Floor 30. We were doing just fine until a whole storm of -Snow Demons- spawned all at the same time, we were driven to the edge of the cliff, and the piece of ice we were standing on broke off. We were all send tumbling down the mountain, Shizuyo used -Passive Skill- =Air Step= to try to pick up as many of as possible. I used -Passive Skill- =Airborne= to stay above the snow, sliding across it to grab as many as I could. Shizuyo and I did a recount and found we were missing Seiko.

Just then I saw a hand sticking out of the landslide. Without thinking I triggered -Passive Skill- =Airborne= to get to her. I grabbed her hand and tried sliding back to the others, but just then, a chunk of mountain hit me in the back of the head and we both fell into a 20 feet wide 160 feet deep circular hole. I recollected myself while we were falling, I unsheathed my sword and stabbed it into the wall of the hole. They sword kept us in a controlled state, but we were still nearing the ground way too fast, I took out my dagger and stabbed it into the wall as well, stopping us 10 feet from the cold, hard ground.

Seiko jumped down first, then I released my blades and landed on the ground below.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I don't know Yuusuke, maybe the others will think of something."

**Shizuyo's POV**

"Anybody have any ideas to get them out of that hole?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"Let them figure it out."

"Too much work."

"My brain hurts! I'm not used to thinking! Yuu-sensei help me!

I sighed. Why did Yuu's party have to be full of idiots. "Dairo, Cilia, Ayako, Kyoko, Itsuki, Katsuo, any ideas?"

Dairo: Not one.

Cilia: None of us have a rope related tool either.

Ayako: I-I hope they'll be ok down there.

Kyoko: Let them take care of it.

Itsuki: Tell them to run up the wall.

Katsuo: You idiot, that will never work. Yuu has a sword and a dagger, tell him to use them as climbing tools.

I face-palmed. Goodbye Yuu and Sai. It was nice knowing you.

**Seiko's POV**

"They should be telling us what to do in just a minute, any time now."

"Seiko, give it up, you know us and Shizuyo are the only ones that know more than just battle."

"Are you saying we give up?"

"No, I'm saying, let me sit down with a cup of tea and think." He literally sat down, pulled out a cup and pitcher, and having his afternoon tea.

"You're seriously having tea at a time like this?! Did you ever stop to think we're losing the time in our lives in the real world too?"

"Seiko, I enjoy living here more than I do in real life. My parents died in a DNA experiment accident and my grandparents keep me around hoping I'll earn them a living when I'm older. I've lost a year and 3 quarters of my life in this game, but it's still the best time of my life."

I thought about it for a moment. Does he really enjoy living here more than real life? "If you enjoy living here so much, then why do you go out of your way to get everyone out of the game?"

"That's easy, so you guys can go back to your lives, I'm sure your folks are worried about you, and maybe, just maybe, we can have real talks with each other in the real world some day." He looked to the sky while saying this, slightly raising his hand as if reaching out to something. He continued.

"I still believe there's something out there for me, and what I told you that first night, that's still true. You've given me a reason to survive this game, so I can finally meet you." He looked back to me and gave a smile.

"What I said that night is still true too, if you hadn't been there for me all those times, I could've died so many times over, but I have another question. Why do you want to meet us in the real world? Isn't meeting us in here just as real?"

"Good question. I want to meet everyone on the other side, because, then I don't have to worry so much about losing you."

This brought a tear to my eye. Even though he put on this whole front to make everyone see him as the fearless leader, he still is afraid of losing any of us.

"Well Seiko, enough talking, we need to set up camp for now."

"Yeah, you're right." I said brushing a tear from my eye.

We set up camp and then we tried a bunch of different stuff to try to get out. After a while, we gave up and laid down in our sleeping bags.

"Hey Seiko."

"Yeah Yuusuke?"

"Can I say something weird, maybe just this once?"

"Of course you can, hearing Yuusuke the Top Player say something weird is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Ok...I...I think I'm falling in love with you." My heart felt so warm and fuzzy, I held in an urge to squeal.

"Oh, um, I think I'm falling in love with too." I actually said it! Point Seiko!

"Wow. I feel so relieved to finally tell you." He rolled over to face me.

"I've been trying to tell you for a while too. When did you fall for me?"

"To be honest, I think it was 1 and 3 quarters years ago, on a night just like this. When I told you, you are the reason I want to keep on living. When did you fall for me?"

"1 and 3 quarters years ago, on a night just like this. When I told you, I couldn't survive without you. I love you Yuusuke."

"I love you too Seiko." We both outstretched our arms and held hands in the space between us.

"Good night Yuusuke."

"Good night Seiko."

**I bet you've been waiting forever for that one huh? Good enough to let it slide for the next few day? I think so. Please leave a review or PM me any questions. I am still taking character recommendations so if you want to send a character my way, I might just install them into the story. That was me ending on a good note. For now, TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	14. Another Recap

**This is another recap because of the large amount of characters added to the story. I might have to rethink this next time I write an OC story and put a limit on the characters. Well too bad for me this time huh? Oh, and IRL friends, thank you so much for the the HUGE amount of characters. *Sarcasm*.**

Another Recap

**Nakamura Seiko: Sai**

Height: 5'3"

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Amber

Colors: Orange and Black

**Hayashi Kyou: Kyo**

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Colors: Blue and Grey

**Kurasawa Yuusuke: Yuu**

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Left=Grey Right=Green

Colors: Black and White

**Himura Tarou: Tarou**

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Dark Grey

Colors: Red

**Wakahisa Aiko: Aiko**

Height: 5'2"

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Colors: Pink and White

**Ginato Heiro: Gin**

Gender: Male

Height: 5'5''

Hair: Green

Eyes:Red

Colors: Green, Brown, and Black

**Rikka Rose: Rikku**

Height: 5'1''

Hair: White

Eyes: Lilac

Colors: Yellow, Red, and Black (-Gold Dragons- Colors)

**Dante Rose: Cole**

Height: 5'5''

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Colors: Yellow, Red, and Black (-Gold Dragons- Colors)

**Artur Blaze: Blaze**

Height: 5'6''

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Colors: Yellow, Black, and Red (-Gold Dragons- Colors)

**Dawn Grand: Dawn**

Height: 5'5''

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Pale Green

Colors: Yellow, Black, and Red (-Gold Dragons- Colors)

**Akiama Shizuyo: Bain***

Height: 5'4''

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Colors: Black and Grey

**Akiyama Dairo: Dairo***

Height: 5'3''

Hair: Grey

Eyes: Green

Colors: Grey and Yellow

**Fujimoto Cilia: Cilia***

Height: 5'2''

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey

Colors: Light Grey and Pink

**Hamasaki Ayako: Aya***

Height: 5'0''

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Yellow

Colors: Black and White

**Minami Kyoko: Kyoto***

Height: 5'4''

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Colors: White and Purple

**Maki Itsuki: Itsu***

Height: 5'9''

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Colors: Black and Blue

**Ito Katsuo: Katsu***

Height: 5'2''

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Teal

Colors: Red and Black

**Just so you know. The 7 beta-testers that just recently joined wear really moveable outfits, kind of like a ninja's. So think of it like that.** **The ones that wear those kind of outfits, I'll put a star next to their name.**

**Know that I provide you with no more information about the characters than the basic concept. That's because I want your imaginations at work, creating how the characters look yourself. **


	15. Otherworldly Thoughts

**I'm back everyone! I can only post at night during the weekdays. Damn this forsaken sin known as "homework"! So here's a chapter I hope you'll like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names. **

Otherworldly Thoughts

_November 7, 2024(Yes, they're not going to clear the game as fast)_

**Yuu's POV**

When Seiko and I finally got out of the hole, thanks to Gin and Aiko, busting down trees and making a ladder. We came back home and started to pack everything. We were going to need to buy a new house to fit in all 13 of our members. 7 guys to 6 girls, it makes an odd number on room formation. If only my party had one more girl, then it would even out 7 to 7, boys to girls, I don't know. Something. Or better yet, the guild as a whole gets 2 girls and 1 guy. Making it 8 to 8, and even number, so we can split the rooms nicely. Not that we have a house in mind anyways.

We were roaming floor 63, it was a really summer based floor, lots of flower, the sun shining almost all day, some forest, a few lakes. Seemed like more a vacation resort. Seiko and I have been together since June, and we still haven't told anyone. I wonder how much longer we can keep it up, I don't think I can handle the excessive teasing I'm gonna get from Kyo and Gin. Christmas was coming up, and so was our birthday. Seiko and I are both born on December 17, we told each other our it was our birthday, on December 17, 2022, we told each other at the same time and were really surprised. I will never forget the look on her face, we started talking more about our birthdays, like what hospital we were born in, what room, and what time. Turns out we were born at the same hospital, rooms right across from each other, and 5 minutes apart, me being older.

The guild was all traveling in a group, I bet we looked weird. A whole group of warriors walking through a meadow filled with flowers and couples. I would ask Seiko if she wanted to stay here a bit longer as a date, but it would be awkward with everyone around.

How long can I keep up the act?

**Aiko's POV**

It started a few months ago, my ship senses went off like crazy. I couldn't tell who it was from, but I know that it was from 2 people in our guild. So I started narrowing down my choices.

Yuusuke and Sai? No, they're too oblivious of each others feelings. Kyo and one of the ninja girls? No, he's so hopeless he'd get stabbed before he could utter the words. Tarou? Maybe he got married to a noodle shop owner. Gin? No, he just seemed interested in taunting couples instead of being in one. So it has to be someone from Shizuyo's side. I'll interview her later, then, I'm starting a TarouxNoodleShopOwner fanfic.

Operation: Shippy Senses is a go.

**Gin's POV**

It was obvious that there was something weird going on between Yuu and Sai. I noticed it when they exited the whole they were trapped in during June. It was a long time ago, they seemed to cover their tracks almost professionally. What if they had been dating for all this time and I only now noticed!? But who made the first move? Yuu was too oblivious and Sai was too shy.

They're perfect for each other, I need to find out more to satisfy my hunger, I need to make a run or rhyme about them later. There was something going on, and I don't like it.

I'm getting _very very _suspicious.

**Seiko's POV**

I have a feeling everyone's catching on to Yuusuke and me. How can I cover the tracks? At this rate they'll find out about us by Christmas, what do I do, what do I do. I could withdraw from him, I mean we haven't even gotten very serious I coul- NO! What am I thinking, I can't break up with Yuusuke, we'll _both _be heart-broken. I just have to get the team to think about something else. Maybe I can tell them about that noodle shop owner Tarou's been seeing, or how Kyo's planning to open a BlackSmith Shop. Or how Gin gets drunk really easily.

No, I'm too gentle, they wouldn't believe it coming from me, but from the guild leader...I have to talk to Yuu about this.

_6 days later_

**Aiko's POV**

I've got it! We all play Truth or Dare and I can get a few people in on it. We can all gang up on the suspicious people and ask them the most juicy questions, or make them do the most fluffy dares. Oh, my followers are going to love this! As well as all the players on SAO, they've been reading my YuuxSai fanfic non-stop. I bet they'll _love _my TarouxNoodleShopOwner Fanfic.

"Hey everyone! Group meeting! Super duper important, if you don't come to the fountain right now, I'll write a lemon about you!" Everyone rushed to the fountain as fast as possible. Nobody wants to be in a lemon. It was 8:00PM now, perfect time for Truth or Dare.

"First order of business today! Truth or Dare."

Yuu: Huh?

Aiko: I said truth or dare Yuusuke.

Yuu: Yeah, but why truth or dare? Didn't we have enough chaos when we played it last year?

Aiko: But it was so juicy last year.

Shizuyo: Oh, I want to hear about this.

Kyo: Maybe later, for now, we'll let you experience it.(In on the T or D plot)

Dairo: I guess it couldn't hurt.

Ayako: Yeah, sounds fun. How do you play?

Cilia: You mean you've never played before? What kind of loser-

Kyoko: A person asks you truth or dare, you choose which one and they give you a command. You have to answer the question or execute the dare. That about sums it up.

Ayako: I think I understand.

Aiko: We shall begin now!

_Truth or dare time again! _

Follow the code on this part of the story. Regular= Speaking. _Italics= Thoughts. _**Bold= Actions. **Underlined= Narration. (Parentheses)= (Explanation)

Aiko: I go first! Seiko, truth or dare?

Seiko: Dare.

Aiko: Oooooh. I wasn't expecting you to pick that. Ok, I dare you to kiss the person you are most attracted to in the room.

Everyone goes silent. Wondering what would happen.

Seiko: **Leans over and presses her lips to Yuu's.**

Aiko: Oooooh! I knew it!

Yuu:** Blushes really hard and squeezes his eyes closed.**

Seiko: **Does the same as Yuu, but with eyes open.**

Aiko: Ok, Seiko, your turn.

Seiko: Kyoko, Truth or Dare?

Kyoko: Truth.

Seiko: How many boyfriends have you had?

Kyoko: Um...um(The Truth berries are in effect) 2!

Dairo: Wow, I would have guessed more.

Kyoko: Shut up Dairo! Truth or Dare?

Dairo: Dare.

Kyoko: I dare you to jump in the fountain.

Dairo: Whee! **Dives into fountain and hits his head on the bottom.**

Kyoko: Hehe, whee my ass.

Dairo: Shizuyo, truth or dare?

Shizuyo: Dare.

Dairo: Dammit. Actually, I can make this work. Shizuyo, I dare you to tell the truth, who do you think is the best looking here?

Shizuyo: **Nervously eats berries. **Kyo's eyes are beautiful, they look like toilet water!

Kyo: So you like toilet water?

Dairo: Kyo, how clueless can you be? You know what, never mind.

Shizuyo: Tarou, Truth or Dare?

Tarou: Truth!

Shizuyo: What's the name of this Noodle Shop Owner I've been hearing about?

Tarou: **Eats berries. **Shizaki Mei!

Yuu: Nice name, is she chinese/japanese.

Tarou: Yeah, how'd you know?

Yuu: I do my research. I find myself on the internet a lot in the past since I don't have any friends IRL.

Aiko: What are you talking about Yuusuke. We've met IRL.

Yuu: Yeah, but you live all the way in Tokyo. I only saw you because I was down there for a field-trip.

Aiko: Still counts.

Tarou: Yuu-Sensei. Truth or Dare?(In on the Aiko's plan)

Yuu: Truth.

Tarou: What's been going on with you and Sai since June?

Yuu: _Crap! They found out earlier than expected. Wait, I can get out of this, what else is between me and Seiko since June? I've been showing her anime! Yes!_

Yuu: **Eats Berries. **I've been showing her a lot of anime that I watched. _Saved!_

Yuu: Aiko, Truth or Dare?

Aiko: Truth.

Yuu: How many fanfics have you written about me so far?

Aiko: 16...

Yuu: And who did you pair me with in all of those?

Aiko: Every girl I've seen you with so far. Sai, me, Rikku, Shizuyo, Ayako, Kyoko, Cilia.

Yuu: What gave you the idea of all of those ships?!

Aiko: I don't know, they just came to me. I shipped you in some Cross-Overs too!

Yuu: What? With who?

Aiko: Some girls from this ninja anime. Some girls from this romance anime, some girls from this vampire anime, some girls from this trapped in a game anime.

Yuu: Aiko, I know that's not all.

Aiko: Fine, I also wrote a fanfic where all of the girls you know like you.

Yuu: **Facepalm. **This is too much to take at once.

Aiko: Moving on, Sai! Truth or Dare?

Seiko: Truth.

Aiko: What was the last dream you remember?

Seiko: _No! That dream was really dirty and it was about Yuusuke and I..._

Seiko: **Eats berries. ***Beep beep beep beep censored beep beep beep*

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

Seiko: _At least I was able to explain it without mentioning Yuusuke._

Seiko: So, it's getting late. Let's all head to bed.

Yuu: **Puts a hand on her shoulder. **Try listening to this before you go to sleep, it should help keep those kinds of dreams away. **Hands Seiko a small mp3 with Startear from the SAO Album.**

**Well wasn't that a nice chapter. Good thing I censored that dream explanation. I'll leave that up to you guys to come up with. I really do recommend you try listening to Startear, though, you can search for it on spotify or it's in the Romantic Animes album in iTunes. Enjoy. Until next time, TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	16. The Story of Yuusuke

**Ok, welcome back to TheDemiGeek's late night posting. I swear. I end up like the school zombie everyday, so I'm gonna try to do this quick and go to sleep. I need to wake up at 6:00AM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, towns, weapons, and skill names.**

The Story of Yuusuke

_2 weeks later_

**Yuu's POV**

It was a close call during that Truth or Dare game, I didn't like the idea of my first kiss being caused by a dare though. It just, made me feel dirty, like it wasn't sentimental. December had just started, I wonder if we could get out before Christmas? Then, I could spend Christmas with Seiko in the real world, thinking about it makes me so happy, being able to meet everyone in real life. We've gotten to floor 75 now. The Assault team has been blowing through the floors, of course, they sent -Heaven's Shade- to do the dirty work, mapping the boss dungeon for the rest of the team.

We were having a Frontline Meeting today, everyone on the Assault Team will meet up in the -Gold Dragons- HQ. Man, that really brings back memories...of when I kicked Blaze's ass. Ah...those were the good days.

**Blaze's POV**

"Hurry and setup the meeting room! We need it to be as presentable as possible. Along with us, -Heaven's Shade-, -Solar Golems-, and -Midnight Stalkers- are all meeting here! Along with a few solo players and small parties here and there. The priority is to make as many alliances as possible, as well as get the solo players and parties to join guilds!"

It was meeting day, I was going to see everyone again, Yuu, Seiko, Kyo, Aiko, and Tarou. Along with the other people they were bringing from their guild of still only 13 people. Strange people indeed, but I guess it's Yuu's style, he was never one to be popular. He probably wants to fade in with a small crowd, but I'm willing to bet he's tearing himself apart with his OCD because of the uneven guy to girl ratio. I may have been a year older than him in real life, but I knew him none the less, he was Kurosawa Yuusuke, top student, class representative, and dreamy shy geek.

Everyone was impressed by his grades, he may have thought he was fading to the shadows, but all you could hear from Class A was girls whispering about him being 'So cute! He's like a stray puppy you wanna pick up and hug and take care of. I tried talking to him yesterday, but he was so shy he tried to say something and he just couldn't say it. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen!'.

I swear, if I ever catch talk like that in _my _guild, I'm going to have to become a red player, because I'm gonna kill a bit**.

**Later at the meeting.**

Blaze: Ok, so everyone's here. Let's get this straight, we intend on grouping all the stray groups as well as solo players into a guild. If you decline to be in the guild, we will refuse to let you on the front lines. It is too dangerous for anyone to be alone anymore, the monster attack patterns are getting more complicated each day, I don't want anyone getting hurt.

_He received a irritated groan from the solos and parties._

Yuu: I think what he means to say is that he really cares about all of you, he really does, and he wants you to join one of our guilds so you can be under the wing of that guild. See, when you join a guild, you and the guild members build companionship, especially on the battlefield, so if you're part of a guild, it means you gain responsibility over the guild members, but they also have to be responsible for you. So you may help each other and work together, keeping everyone alive.

_Everyone agreed fondly, even the solos and parties._

Blaze: _Stupid Yuusuke._

**At the end of the Meeting. **

**Yuu's POV**

"My name is Mizunoken, nice to meet you."

"Likewise Mizunoken, welcome to -Heaven's Shade-" Dammit, another male member!

"Who else joined?!"

"Calm down Aiko, we'll find out soon enough."

"Fine then Yuusuke, *sticks out tongue*."

Mizu had electric blue hair, chin length, emerald green eyes, and an average build. He seemed like an average high school jock if you asked me. He's 16 years old and 5'8''.

The others that joined our group were all girls. Thank you god for granting my OCD the blessing of equality.

The -Gold Dragons- got a bunch of members, I'll introduce them. Wait for the list real quick.

Eric King: Arrow

Lucas: Frost

James: Reaper

Sarah

John: Blade

Jake: Justice

Yeah, so they just got filled to the brim, so anyways- AH!

**Dawn's POV**

Oh... where is Silver. I swear that wyvern goes wherever he wants when he wants, it's like he tamed me. I can't believe him.

"Ow! Not the hair, no! My eyes are important you know!" I know that voice, it's Yuu from -Heaven's Shade-, I better go say hello.

"Hey, Yuu... What the heck? I knew Silver ran off somewhere."

"Really? Thats what you're thinking about while he's trying to gauge my eyes out?!"

"Oh come one, he's just playing, it's not like your eyes are anything special anyways."

"What do you mean they're not special, I use them to see! And they're mixed by both my parents eyes, green and grey. Say they're not important again! I swear! I'll kill you!" He looked honestly broken, did I say something I wasn't supposed to?

*Crack*

Holy crap he just smashed my wyvern.

"What the hell! No, Silver, are you ok?" Silver's health bar was right above red.

"Leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me again." His voice sounded colder than usual. Now I know I've done something wrong, I better ask Blaze about this.

**Blaze's POV**

"You did _what_!?" I can't believe she could be so insensitive.

"I just said that his eyes weren't all that important anyways, nothing wrong with saying that right?"

"Ok, you obviously don't understand, I'll tell you the story."

"When Yuusuke was born, he had grey eyes and was completely blind. When he turned 3, his parents, who were scientist, tried to correct his eyes, so he could see. They succeeded, partially."

"What do you mean partially?"

"They injected DNA cells into Yuusuke to correct his eyes vision by adding his mom's vision to his own, but it only restored his left eye. So they kept going, injecting his father's DNA into him, it restored his right eye. As soon as the project was complete, there was a blackout. An error had occurred in the DNA extractor machine, his parents rushed to get it fixed, but Yuusuke was still hooked up to it, and unconscious."

She looked very worried, and anticipated. She looked like a little kid being told a bedtime story.

"The machine overheated, and exploded, killing his mother and father in the process. Yuusuke, being still connected to the machine, received a boost of DNA and enhancing his eyesight, but also infusing his mother's and father's DNA cells inside of him. This caused incredible pain and he cried blood. The hospital found him an hour after the explosion, laying in a pool of his own blood. When the doctors finished operating on him, they noticed he now had different colored eyes, and his grandparents were given custody. At his parents funeral, he didn't cry a tear, when they got back, he locked himself in a room and started playing MMOs, he never was able to interact with anyone in the real world since. I was the only one he opened up to."

"I understand why he seemed so hurt, but why did he only open up to you?"

"It was during 8th grade, I was walking back to the classroom from the bathroom when I saw a 7th grader being beat up by 6th, 7th, and 8th graders, maybe 20 of them. I stood up to them, and they all backed off. I was incredibly popular, so if they beat me up, everyone would know. Yuusuke and I started hanging out more, and I became the only friend he's ever had in real life."

I looked over at Dawn who had tears pouring down her face like a waterfall.

"I'm a terrible person Blaze, I said all of that to Yuu without even considering what I said to hurt him."

"It's fine, you didn't know." She cried into my shoulder for the time being.

**After all this time, I realized I never told you what happened during ****the DNA accident. So I used this chapter to introduce new characters, tell Yuu's story, and end with a fluffy moment between Blaze and Dawn. I'm planning to start a side-story on my profile. I'm thinking of making it a collection of one-shots that Aiko wrote about Yuusuke. Isn't that nice? You can finally see into the fan fiction of Aiko. For now, TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	17. Drastic Change Pt1

**Hey everyone, sorry I wasn't posting for the last few days, I've been sick. And napping for supernatural amounts of time. I think my cousin thought I was dead for a while, I slept 20 hours in one day. So I'm back with another chapter. I think I'm going to start a small story arc here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names. **

Drastic Change Pt.1

_5 days later_

**Yuu's POV**

It seems like everyone's given up. Just a few days ago we held a meeting to discuss defeating the boss, we got a good reaction, but the aftermath was unbelievable.

"I'm leaving the front lines, I'll still be on floor 53 if you ever need me. I can be your blacksmith, don't worry, I won't charge you guys. Much..." Those were Kyo's last words to us as he left to open a blacksmith shop on floor 53.

"I don't think I'm cut out for fighting. I'm going to have to leave the guild. I'll run the noodle shop on floor 65. So visit whenever you want. I'll treat you!" Tarou. Another friend leaving the battle.

"I don't want to put anyone's lives in danger, I'm retiring from combat, but Aiko. *He walks over to her and whispers loudly* Keep me updated on the Yuuko ship. Kay?" There goes Gin, leaving because of his fear of losing us.

This cut our group in half. We still had Shizuyo's group and the new members, but this left us with 13 instead of 16. The guy to girl ratio also dropped to 5 guys and 8 girls because of the new members.

My brain couldn't take it all in at the same time. I need some time, maybe with Seiko, no, that'd be too suspicious. She's probably getting to know the new female members anyways. I better just head out alone then. I'll message everyone about it.

**Shizuyo's POV**

"Ugh... I'm sooooooo bored!" There was nothing to do, all the others are meeting the new members and I'm sitting here doing nothing.

"*Beep Beep Beep*"

"Gah! Oh, it's just a message."

**You got a Message from: Yuu**

_Hey everyone, I'm leaving to go out, I'm pretty sure you guys are busy anyways huh?  
>Well don't let me bother you! See you guys later!<em>

Wait, Yuu was bored too and had nobody to hang out with, and he went out alone. I have to catch him, before my HP bar reaches zero from boredom damage!

**Send message to: Yuu**

_I'll come too, wait up for me. I'm super bored!  
>You better not ditch me for some mini-boss battle!<em>

**Yuu's POV**

Hmm, this message tells me to wait for Shizuyo, but how did she know I was going to a mini-boss.

"Yuu! There you are!"

"Hey Shizuyo, for someone with such a high SPD stat, you took a really long time to get here."

"Oh shut up, I was stopped by the whole guild being suspicious and all. 'Where are you going?' 'Are you meeting someone?' and all that nosy stuff. I think Aiko got to them."

"I think that would be the most reasonable answer."

"So where were you going anyways?"

"You guessed it in your message, mini-boss fight."

"You were going to go alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You can't just fight a mini-boss alone, you need at least a full party to fight one."

"But I beat all the other mini-bosses on every level! Why can't I fight this one?"

"Wait what? You beat every mini-boss. Where were we when you went and did all this?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked young one, I make my expedition in a matter of nights. I leave at the time you all fall asleep, and I do it in a span of 2 nights each time."

"Two night!? How the hell do you pull that off?"

"I was getting to that before I was _rudely _interrupted. So the first night I leave, I map out all the dungeons on the floor, then, I mark all the mini-boss rooms, and go home. The second night, I go back to the dungeons that I marked, and defeat all the mini-bosses."

"Why do you actually have a strategy for doing all of this?"

"Sometimes, I need time away from the guild. You can't exactly meditate and recollect your thoughts in the guild house."

"I guess that's true, but you _meditate?"_

"Yes, I meditate, in the dungeons, I trigger trap rooms on purpose and clear them, then I use those rooms as quiet happy places."

"How stupid can you be? Triggering trap rooms on purpose, that could get you killed."

"Well let's see, since were all ready in the dungeon, *Beep*."

"What do you just do?"

"I triggered a trap room."

"You idiot!"

**Shizuyo's POV**

"See? Once these places are cleared, they're free rooms use, I should know, you were using one of the rooms I cleared that one time you kidnapped me." I felt a little embarrassed at that.

"D-don't talk about it!" I said as he laughed at me.

"Did the great Shizuyo just stutter?" He teased.

"I swear I'm going to cut you in half."

"But then who would tell the story of the time the great Shizuyo stuttered while talking about kidnapping her best friend?"

"You're not my best friend!"

"Then who is?"

"Ok! Fine, you're my best friend."

"Great! Now, let us go clear that mini-boss."

"What do you mean 'us'. You're probably just going to do all the work again."

"I wouldn't have to of you were more skilled."

"Ok, that's it, get back here!"

"If you can catch me!"

**Seiko's POV**

Once we finished introductions to everyone newly invited to the guild, we parted ways, the guys talking to the guys in the basement and the girls talking together in the living room.

I'm not sure what the guys are talking about, probably just guy things, like video games and anime. _We _talked about movies, likes and dislikes. Somehow, I blame Aiko, we got onto the topic of boys, then I was the center of attention.

The new girls were sweet, Mai and Yuuki, but even they couldn't control their inner teenage girl.

"Do you really have feeling for the leader?"

"Are you two together-together?"

It was a barrage of questions, that I honestly didn't want to answer, but using my battle strategies, I changed the subject to how Aiko knew him first. Point Seiko!

**Aiko's POV**

Mai, Yuuki, Seiko and I were having girl talk until the door got busted open and everyone came downstairs.

"She needs a healing crystal, she was badly hurt during the mini-boss battle."

"I have one!" Mai spoke up. Coincidentally, Mai and Yuuki looked like counterparts of Yuusuke. Mai wore white, had green eyes, black hair, and the same skin tone as Yuu. Yuuki wore black, had grey eyes, black hair, and also the same skin tone as Yuu. The 3 of them all looked at each other for a while.

"Yuusuke!"

"Mai? Yuuki?" Oh yeah, he hadn't met them yet, how did he know their names?

"Yuusuke is that really you?"

"I don't know, do you know my last name?"

"Kurosawa."

"Then yes, it is me."

I spoke up, "Yuusuke, how do you know them?"

"Oh, they're my cousins from my dad's side. Meet, Kurosawa Mai and Kurosawa Yuuki."

Everyone else, as well as me yells, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah Yeah, anyways, use the crystal."

"Got it Onii-chan!"

"Great, and didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"But it's too fun to see you flustered Onii-chan!"

He sighs, I decided to give him something of my own, "Why don't you let me call you Onii-chan too Yuusuke?"

"Aiko, we talked about this, you can't just call me Onii-chan."

All 3 of us said at the same time, "Ok, Onii-chan!"

He face palmed.

**Isn't that a mouth-full. I hope you guys enjoyed, I plan on making Pt. 2 in a few hours. This will be a 3 part story arc. Hold on to your seats until then. I don't think I'll be accepting anymore characters, I'm getting too loaded and I'm planning on ending this story soon. Sorry about that. But do not worry, I will start another story containing some of Aiko's  
>one-shots about Yuu and the other female members. Won't that be fun? So for now, TheDemiGeek, Out.<strong>


	18. Drastic Change Pt2

**I swear, since the last time I posted, I blacked out with my laptop over my face and slept from 10:00AM to 8:00AM. 22 hour nap, kitty cat naps OG TheDemiGeek FTW all up in Fanfiction. So here I am writing Pt.2. I bid you good day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names.**

_The Next Day_

**Seiko's POV**

I could hardly sleep at all last night, the two new girls that I got along so well with, ended up being related to Yuusuke, I guess that explains why I connected with them so easily. Today was going to be the floor 94 Boss fight. I never would have thought we would ever make it this far, soon enough, I'll be with Yuusuke in the real world.

I walked out of my room to find Yuusuke, who slept in the room across from me walk out at the same time, my nose smacked into his chin and we both fell backwards into the rooms we had just exited.

"Ugh. I am _really _not a morning person. Are you ok Seiko?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great! To make it up to you, I'll make breakfast."

"Not much of a sorry is it? You make breakfast for everyone, every morning."

"Well, you get whatever you want. What would you like miss?"

"Don't go acting all gentlemanly all of a sudden, can I have a blueberry pancake with maple syrup."

"Got it."

I waited at the table as he cooked, the SAO cooking system was really basic, practically anyone could cook, they just needed good memory. Of course, they also needed the time to actually level up their cooking skill, or else it would be bad no matter what.

"Hey Yuusuke, I never asked, but what level is your cooking skill?"

"I maxed it out last year. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I'm surprised you have so much dedication to cooking."

"It's what my grandparents keep me around for, you could say a have a talent for it."

What he said was sad, but he said it so happily I couldn't wrap my finger around it. He said it in such a way it makes him seem that he's happy to just be used as a servant to his family.

"Why do you put up with it? Your family I mean."

"I actually was planning to run away during winter break. I guess you could say my plans got fooled by the thing that I liked the most about my life."

I felt a little sad about him sating he liked video games the most.

"Why do you like MMOs so much?"

"Well, there's 3 reasons, the first is that I never had any friends until 7th grade, I was friends with an 8th grader, my only friend. That happens to be Blaze."

"Blaze, the leader of the -Gold Dragons- was your only friend?"

"Yeah, and since I didn't have many friends, I resorted to playing games that involved meeting other people. That's the first reason I like MMOs."

"What are the other reasons?" Yuusuke could be so distant sometimes, I enjoy learning more about him and how his mind works.

"The second is that, I was able to make friends here."

"And what's the third?" I was on the edge of my seat about this one. I don't know why.

"The third, is because I was able to meet you Seiko." I blushed. We held hands from across the table. We both smiled. Just then we heard a creak come from the stairs and pulled apart immediately.

**Third Person POV**

Aiko: Morning everyone.

Mai: Good morning Onii-chan, Seiko. You guys were up early.

Yuuki: Yeah, you were. Hmmm. We wouldn't have been interrupting anything would we?

Yuu: Well, interrupting a conversation, but other than that, no.

Seiko: We both woke up at the same time, so we had breakfast. The boss fight is today you know?

Mai: We know, we know.

Yuuki: Wait, I didn't.

Aiko: Me neither.

Yuu: Well, you should probably get ready. We leave in 2 hours. Your breakfast is on the counter.

They all rushed to the counter.

**Kyo's POV**

I wonder how everyone's doing. Those 2 girls looked like counterparts of Yuu big time though. I wonder if they met yet. A ring came from the door, signaling someone walked in.

"Welcome to Kyo's Smithshop, how can I help you?" This guy was dressed in heavy armor, 6'8'' and a 6ft giant sword on his back.

"I'd like maintenance on my sword, could you have it done before 10:00AM? The boss fight is today and I need to have my weapon in good shape." So he's from the front lines, he looks tough, but slow. Tarou could probably take him, I take that back, no he couldn't.

"Of course sir. I'll have it done in an hour, you can browse and ask me questions or come back in an hour."

"Yeah, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away." I said as I was repairing his sword.

"What is your connection to Yuu, 'The Shining Light'?"

"Well, I used to be in his guild actually, I was the second person to meet him in this game. I only left recently because I wanted to open this shop."

"Interesting, do you know anything about his teammates?"

"Most of them, don't know about the new ones though, I never saw them in combat. They must've been good to get this far in the game. I mean, the game started November 7, 2022. It's now December 5th, 2024. More than 2 years already."

"I guess you're right."

"Why did you want to know."

"I'm the second-hand strategist for the -Gold Dragons-. I needed information about all the guilds to create a strategy for the boss battle."

"I see, well, here is your sword, good as new."

"And here is your pay, keep the change, as a pay for the info."

What a weird guy.

**Yuu's POV**

We all gathered at the door of the boss fight.

"Ok everyone, we're getting close to room 100, but that doesn't mean we can get cocky. We need to keep trying our best. Remember, if anyone gets their health bar near red, switch out and heal, I want shield users in the front, castle guard defense formation. Between the shield users, I want Two-Handed Swords, behind the Two-Handed swords will be the shielded mace users. The spear users will attack from the sides, dagger users rush in, get a few hits, and retreat as fast as you can. One-handed swords, rapiers, and curved swords with me, we wait for an opening behind the boss, and put in as much damage as possible."

"Everyone got the plan?"

I got a 'Roger', 'Yeah', or 'Ok' from everyone.

"Now, nobody die on me ok? Let's go!"

We all rushed into the Boss Room, everyone got into formation, the boss fell from the ceiling. It's name was -Mercury the War God-, he was armed with a Two-Handed Axe that was double bladed. We started getting some damage in. I chained my skills to put as much damage as possible. I saw everyone else do the same. -Sword Skill- =Heaven's Wrath= =Angel's Punishment= =Skyward Blade= =Hell's Charge= =Lightning Slash=, we backed off as the boss turned to me. My team scrambled to the sides and I blocked an axe slash that would've cut me in half from the side.

"Everyone, attack! I'll keep it busy." I jumped over the axe and ran up it's handle. I stabbed my sword into Mercury's arm and kept dragging the sword all the way up his body. I almost went deaf because once I reached his shoulder, he let out a blood curdling scream. His last health bar has gone into red. He went berserk and grabbed me off his shoulder and threw me into the air. He slashed at me, but I blocked with my sword just in time. The blow sent me crashing into a wall on the other side of the room.

"Yuu!"

"Yuusuke!"

"Onii-chan!"

I looked at my status bar, I had a broken arm status and a broken leg status. I looked over to my sword beside me. It shattered as soon as I did. I let my head fall back.

"Yuu, oh my god, Mai! Healing crystal."

"I don't have any right now, I used it on Yuuki when she was stomped on."

I slowly used the arm that wasn't broken to reach behind me and grab a healing crystal. I held it to my chest.

"H-heal" I instantly felt better. I got up and selected a new sword. I looked at the boss. He needs quite the few hits until he's done. -Passive Skill- =God Speed= I flew at the boss and ran up his back at lightning speed. Stabbing my sword into his heel and dragging it all the way up his neck in mere seconds. I released the sword from his neck and jumped into the air. -Sword Skill- =Dethroned Royalty=. I sent the first slash cutting off his arm, and decided to charge with the second slash, I flew downwards cutting -Mercury the War God- straight in half. I heard my sword hit the ground with a clang. Then, a shatter from above me, but then, the unimaginable happened.

I looked over, just in time to see Shizuyo laying on the ground, her health bar still going down, she had an -Internal Bleeding- effect.

"Does anyone have a high level healing item?!" I said just as she muttered a few words.

"Good...Bye..." I heard as she shattered right in front of me. I fell to my knees.

"Sh-shizuyo..." I heard footsteps nearing me.

"What happened Yuu?"

"I heard a shatter, what was it."

I turned around, looking down so my hair would cover my eyes, "Shizuyo."

**I think I'm making myself cry right now. Why Shizuyo!? She was such a badass, she helped defeat the floor 25 boss with only 8 people! She kidnapped Yuu! Shizuyo, I will always remember you, probably because the friend that gave me that character is going to give me an ear full. Well that's it for now. I'm no longer taking OCs, I think I'll give you guys something special soon. That's all for now, TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	19. Drastic Change Pt3

**Sorry about the sadness in the last chapter. I really am. Punched you right in the face didn't it? So here's the Third part to this Story arc. Hold onto your seats.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, towns, and skill names.**

Drastic Change Pt.3

_1 week later_

**Seiko's POV**

Everyone has been a little distant lately, Yuu is the only one that's been acting normally, but I know he's hurt on the inside, he just puts on a front to try to cheer everyone else up. Even Aiko's gloomy, and she's NEVER gloomy. Since Shizuyo was co-leader and a great friend, I guess it has an impact on everybody. I unknowably distanced myself from everyone, including Yuu. I just can't help it. The boss fights are rushing by _way _too fast. There's been a floor cleared every day.

They say the Boss is defeated at night, I'm not sure who is doing the clearing though, our team is can't get their heads straight enough to go into battle. The boss is always cleared the night before the whole group goes to clear it. Except for last night, today is the day we go clear floor 100. I still have hope that we can make it out of here.

I walk into the kitchen to see that Yuu is the only one there.

"Good morning Yuusuke."

"Good Morning, you're up early."

"I could say the same to you."

"Not really, I didn't actually sleep."

"What? Why not?"

"I've been having nightmares since Shizuyo died, so I have only been getting maybe 2 hours of sleep each night. Today I went out grinding instead of just laying in bed."

"Can I see your level?" I need to find out if he's the one taking out the boss. If his level is above 125. I know he'd be the only one able to.

"Sure I guess. How could I say no to you? You'd probably paralyze me and move my hand for me to see my menu." He walked up to me and showed me his menu.

**Yuu: Level 142**

He _has _been the one beating all the bosses, but I don't know for sure, he did say he was leveling all night. His level is insane, I'm only level 120. The level cap is 150.

"Yuusuke, are you the one defeating all the bosses? You know the team is worried."

"Yeah, I have, but it's how I blow off steam while getting closer to the real world. Plus, I want us to spend our birthday's in the real world this year Seiko. It's in five days."

"I know we said it would be nice to spend our birthday's together in the real world, but this is over the top."

"I'm sorry, I know you worry about me, I should have at least told you."

"You better be sorry. Well, what's done is done. We have Boss Fight 100 today, and we're going to win."

"Of course, I didn't want to beat the game without everyone there to support each other, I want the last fight to be the best fight."

"And it will be, don't do anything stupid ok? I'm going out to get new gear. Wanna come?"

"I got some on my way back from leveling, but I'll come anyways." He said in a teasing tone of voice.

_In -Ruby City- Floor 100_

"Hey Yuu, how much money do you have right now?"

"Well, enough to buy you whatever you want."

"Perfect. I'd like a new rapier of your choosing."

"Alright, -Plasma Wind-, it's SPD and STR stat are amazing, and it has a 75% chance of burning your opponent."

"Sounds good."

"I'm using a sword that was dropped from the floor 99 boss. So I should be good."

"What's it called? What are it's specialties?"

"It's called -Archangel- and as long as I have it in hand, it boosts my SPD stat by 50%."

"Wow, that sounds like a good sword, what are it's strong points?"

"It's STR and SPD are really high, it's mobility is pretty heavy, but that's no problem for me."

"I guess not. So you sound ready to go."

"The Boss fight is in 15 minutes, get on!"

"Huh?!"

"Get on my back, I can use a Skill to get us both there in 5 minutes."

"Umm, ok." This is _so _embarrassing, but I guess it is kinda nice...

He immediately activated -Passive Skill- =God Speed=, I could see the ground moving beside me, but I didn't feel the wind in my hair or the feeling that I was going to fall off. I was comfortable even. We arrived in front of the boss room 5 minutes later and I got off a little early so we could get there without everyone seeing him giving me a piggyback ride.

He had his little speech and opened the door. The lights turned on, and all we saw in the middle of the room was a human dressed in full night armor. Even the helmet, so we couldn't see it's face. We took cautious steps toward it, a random player ran up to it to try to attack. In a split second, the knight pulled their sword out of the ground and stabbed the player in the stomach. The player shattered after just one hit.

Everyone gasped. 1 health bar showed up next to the boss. It looked just like a player's would. It's name was -Itaka the Knight-. He spoke up in a deep voice.

"I command that Yuu have a duel with me, if you deny, I will kill another one of your players."

He began to step up, and I grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't do it Yuusuke."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He walked to the middle of the circle, facing Itaka."

"So Itaka, what's the catch?"

"If you lose, I kill everyone in this room."

"And if I win?"

"Everyone in SAO will be released."

"What is the duel style?"

"Deathmatch."

"Fine by me, because I'm going to win this duel."

The duel request showed up in front of Yuusuke, he accepted. They both got in position and the countdown started.

**Yuu's POV**

He stood across from me, he used a kendo stance, Two-Handed Sword.

"Are you ready Yuu?"

"As long as you are."

**Duel Start!**

He stood still, I rushed in towards him, he went for a side slash which I jumped over. I tried activating a -Sword Skill-, but it didn't work. He smashed into my sword and I slid across the floor.

"So you deactivated skills so we have to win this with pure skill huh?"

"I'm glad you realized, or else this would've been to easy."

"I won't go down that easy!"

I charged at him again, we clashed over and over. He blocked whatever I threw at him, I flipped over him and got a slash on his back. I backed off and dodged a uppercut slash. I started a barrage of attacks, he blocked half of him, then grabbed me by the neck and threw me. My sword slid away as he approached me.

"So this is the power of the Top Player?" He laughed.

He swung down at me and I blocked it with my dagger just in time, he kicked my side and I went flying left towards my sword. I began to stand up and ran towards my sword. Right when I was about to pick it up, I felt a pain from my right leg. He had hit me with a throwing knife, and I fell to the ground, my sword, just out of my reach.

He picked me up and held me in a chokehold. I could hear everyone gasp as he tightened the grip.

"My...last...chance..."

"Any last words Yuu?"

"Yes, I have to say, I'm...sorry."

"To whom?"

"To everybody, but I have one last thing I have to do."

"And what would that be?"

I kicked my sword up and grabbed it, I stabbed it through my heart, it entered me and exited through Itaka.

"Take...you with...me."

"You...win..." He said as we both shattered.

**Third Person POV**

Seiko fell to her knees. Aiko was pulling out her hair. Mai and Yuuki fell to the ground, closed their eyes, and covered their ears.

Everyone gasped as a message showed up in their inbox.

**Congratulations**

**Sword Art Online has been beat.  
>Congratulations to those who survived.<br>Sword Art Online has been beat by: Yuu**

**Kyo's POV**

I was just sitting around when I got a message. I looked at it and it said congratulations, it was about beating the game. Yuu had won.

I opened up my friend list to congratulate him, but he wasn't in there.

**Tarou's POV**

I was eating when I got a message.

It told me about Yuu beating SAO. I was overjoyed, I looked at my menu, and the log out button was there.

I went to my friend list to congratulate him. I saw a few names logged out, but he wasn't on my friends list anymore.

**Yuu's POV**

I woke up on an invisible platform, I was looking down at -Aincrad-, the flying castle of Sword Art Online. It was falling apart. I found the edge of the platform. I opened my menu and saw that everyone was logged out.

"Heh, I guess I beat Sword Art Online after all." I looked up and reached my hand as far as I could, I was hoping I could latch on to something.

"I'm sorry Seiko, I guess we couldn't spend our birthday's together after all." I said as tears started to fall down my face.

"Hello Yuusuke."

"Huh?" I looked over to see Akihiko Kayaba.

"A great view isn't it?"

"I guess, but is this your idea of heaven."

"No, this is the winners circle."

"How do you mean."

"You're still alive."

"What?"

"You didn't die from that last blow, the boss died, the shattering was when I transported you here."

"Oh, then when can I leave?"

"You can leave when you want, but I will answer you one question."

"What did you get from doing all of this?"

"I don't know, I think I was just stuck in a childhood dream of being king or something like that. I tried my best to end the game as soon as I realized what I had did, but then, I realized I would delete all of your minds as well."

"Then I forgive you Kayaba."

"Why would you forgive me?"

"You did all this bad stuff, but you regret it, you saw the error of your ways. I should thank you even."

"Why is that?"

"By creating this game, I was able to make so many friends." I flashed him a smile before looking down and crying.

"I'll send an executive that works for me to your hospital, he should be able to help you to getting back to your life."

"I'd say thank you if I had a life, but thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Kurosawa Yuusuke." He said before I logged out.

**Well, how was that chapter, I actually had this whole chapter planned since the beginning. I wrote this whole story after I got the idea for this chapter. Can you believe it? Don't worry, I'm not done yet, there will be 2 or 3 chapters after this. That's all for now, TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	20. Freedom

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been worked up over school stuff. I'm really important in school staff after all. Student Council, Musical Technician, Chorus, Sports referee, Class Representative, and Student of the month, Math League, Science Olympics. So I'm kind of lucky that a snowstorm just hit my town in the face, so here I just for you guys. I noticed you guys were anticipating this chapter. I'm making this chapter strictly IRL based, too bad huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, weapons, and skill names.**

Freedom

_5 days later_

**Yuusuke's POV**

It was my birthday today, December 17. It was Seiko's birthday too. I was born at 11:45PM, Seiko was born 11:50PM. I was still in the hospital, they had given me a haircut since it had grown out these 2 years, and I was recovering faster than they had expected. I had asked the representative that came to talk to me, just like Kayaba said, about my friends. I found out that Seiko was in Soma. Minamisoma Hospital to be specific, I was in Fukushima University Hospital, only 52 km from each other, yet neither of us can get there.

The medical staff said they were surprised I was able to walk again already. After being asleep for 2 years, I guess a lot of people can't walk just yet, but I can walk fine. I was discharged, but I have to keep in touch with the hospital for the next few months. Kyo was in Osaka, Tarou was in Yokohama, Aiko was in Tokyo. My cousins were in the same hospital as me, right across the hall from where my room was. I visit them all the time now, they were really surprised that I wasn't dead. That came out wrong, they were happy I was alive. Still sound really messed up, I guess you don't hear that everyday huh?

Soma is about 2 hours from where I am right now, so I think I'm going to give someone a nice birthday present and fulfill a promise.

**Seiko's POV**

It's been 5 days since we were released from SAO. 5 days since Yuusuke died. 5 days since he beat the game. 5 days since I saw any of my friends. 5 days since I ever felt happy.

Yuusuke was gone. I can't believe I'm thinking such dark thoughts on my birthday, I guess it was Yuusuke's birthday too. I guess I'll push those thoughts out of my mind for now just for him. I know he wouldn't have liked me thinking this way, he would probably tell me to forget about him if anything.

I fell back into bed, I haven't contacted any of the others since I got out of SAO, even though we exchanged e-mail addresses. Yuu's cousins have been texting and calling me non-stop for some reason. I haven't even picked up the phone or even looked at the messages even once.

I guess it just wasn't meant to be huh? Or is god just that cruel?

**Yuusuke's POV**

It was 8:00PM when I got on the bus, 10:15PM when I got off the boss, 11:00PM when I got to Minamisoma Hospital.

"I'm here to see Nakamura Seiko."

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"I was in Sword Art Online incident with her."

"My gosh, how are you even standing?"

"I guess some would call it willpower, but I think it's because Seiko thinks I'm dead."

"Why would she think that."

"You saw on the news right? The player names Yuu, beating the game. My name is Kurosawa Yuusuke. Nice to meet you."

"B-but Seiko told us you committed suicide inside the game in the final level."

"I survived...somehow...so can I see her?"

"Of course, she's in room 151, floor 3."

"Thank you, sorry for taking up your time."

"What a charming young man..."

**Seiko's POV**

It was 11:30PM, it's almost time, 11:50PM was when I was born. I'll say a prayer to Yuusuke at 11:45. I think I'll do that every year, it seems like a good tradition.

I suddenly heard someone knock on the door.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" It was an awkward voice, maybe in the tenor range, just slipping into baritone. I don't think that was the nurse's voice.

"Yes, come in." The person slid the door open, they were wearing a black and white coat, dark grey jeans, and a beanie that just covered their eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Nakamura."

"Umm, do I know you?"

"That's a little rude to say to someone who taught you the physics of VRMMO isn't it Seiko?" He slipped his hat off to reveal black hair. His eyes closed. I studied him for a second.

"That's not true, I know the person you taught me VRMMO, and it's not you!"

"Really, wow Seiko, I'd think you'd recognize me by now, but I guess not." He opened his eyes. He had one green...and one grey.

"Y-Y-..." It was him. It was really him. I must've fallen asleep while waiting for my birthday.

"Y-y? You mean Y-Y-Yuusuke?" My face turned cherry red, I hope he doesn't notice since it's so dark.

"H-How are you alive? Is this a dream?" I realized I sounded like a little kid talking to Santa.

"Well, the truth is that I never really died, would you like to hear the story?" How could he act so _casual? _I thought he was dead, he visits my hospital, for some reason can walk, and is joking around with me.

"It can't be you."

"Why is that?"

"Because stuff like this only happens in anime."

"By the way, have you been keeping up on that, I haven't seen the last 2 episodes."

"Stop!"

"What?"

"I thought you were dead, I thought you had left me...and you just show up here better than ever and make jokes with me?!"

"I'm sorry...I didn't know how you would react to me being here. If you don't want me here then I understand." He stands up from where he was kneeling at my bed. Before he walks away, I grabbed his sleeve, I don't know why, but I did. He didn't look back at me.

"I...don't want you to go..."

He stayed quiet.

"I missed you Yuusuke. I'm only acting like this because of that."

"You know...I'm kind of glad you didn't read my cousin's e-mails."

"Why is that?"

"Look for yourself."

I picked up my phone and saw all the messages they sent me.

**Mai: Yuusuke's alive Seiko!**

**Yuuki: You can be happy again Seiko!**

**Mai: Yuusuke is visiting you soon!**

**Yuuki: He's always at our hospital, maybe you can take him off our hands.**

**Mai: He said he's going to visit you on your birthday.**

**Yuuki: Have fun! Anyways, if you break Yuusuke's heart, I'm going to make sure you go to sleep and never wake up. Bye!**

I smiled. This is exactly what I would expect from Mai and Yuuki.

"What does it say?" I hesitated for a moment. I probably shouldn't let him see that last one.

"Well, it says you're alive and that you're visiting me."

"Well I know that, Yuuki told me she sent a secret last message. What does it say?"

"Oh! Umm, well...I can't tell you."

"What! Why?"

"Because she made me promise not to."

"That doesn't make sense, you didn't even look at the messages until now!"

I grabbed his shirt collar down and kissed him, he was completely caught off guard. I pulled back.

"Happy birthday Yuusuke." He looked down at his watch. 11:45PM. He smiled at me.

"Perfect timing as always Seiko." I blushed.

"Well, it's not like I could get out of here and get you a _real _present, so..."

"Well, I did get out of the hospital and got you a present."

"Really? What is it?"

"Slow down. Here, it's custom designed." He took a long box out of his bag and handed it to me. I opened the box, it was a necklace. It was made of silver and gold. Silver on the left side, gold on the right. On the chain was a symbol of 2 swords crossing. It was -Moon Shade- and -Angel's Light-.

"Why did you choose these 2 swords instead of the ones we had at the end of SAO?"

"I chose these 2 swords because they both mean a lot to us. -Moon Shade- was the first sword I bought you, -Angel's Light- was after the floor 2 boss fight. Where I changed myself and realized I was in love with you..."

I hugged him. He suddenly lifted my chin and kissed me. It lasted for about 5 seconds before he pulled back.

"Happy birthday Seiko." I looked up at the clock. 11:50PM.

**The Nurse's POV**

I was still staring through the window of Nakamura Seiko's room. It's no fair, Seiko woke up 5 days ago and is already with a cute boy. I, on the other hand am 25 and haven't had a boyfriend. It's not fair, but who am I to question Ms. Nakamura. I don't know what those 2 experienced in SAO.

I can only imagine, but I'm sure it's not pretty. Ms. Nakamura had told me all about Yuu. She said that he had accepted a one on one duel with the last boss. At the end, he was about to lose, but stabbed himself and the boss to ensure all of his friends got out safely. Yet, here he is.

I wish I could have some kind of moment like that, but stuff like this only happens in anime, manga, or fan fiction. Right?

**That's all I got, I rewrote this chapter 3 times. The first included Yuusuke getting amnesia and met up with all of his friends in the high school for SAO players. But didn't remember them at all. In the end, he got his memory back, fluffy moments and all that. The second had him come to Seiko's hospital in a wheelchair and would've been paralyzed for a year. So this is what I went with in the end. That's all for now, I think I'm going to do only 1 more chapter for this one. TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	21. New Game

**I'm back. My update schedule has been crazy lately. My birthday is coming up soon anyways, so I guess it's normal. This will be the last chapter of this story. I'll try to start a new one as soon as I can. See you soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the OCs, towns, weapons, and skill names. Tokyo, Osaka, Fukushima, and Soma are real cities in Japan.**

New Game

_3 months later_

**Artur's(Blaze's) POV**

It's been 3 months since we were let out of the SAO. I've been in contact with everybody since then, turns out, Yuusuke somehow lived. He's always been a stubborn idiot anyways. In this time, I've met up with the -Gold Dragons- from SAO, -Heaven's Shade-, as well as -Solar Golems- and -Midnight Stalkers-. It seems everyone got out safely, everyone I know of...

It doesn't change the fact that Akihiko Kayaba killed countless people with that hell of a game he created. On the news, everybody's searching for him, they say he's gone into hiding. Other's say darker stuff, like he committed suicide or something along those lines.

Now for the juicy stuff. Yuusuke and Seiko got together, Kyo got with Kyoko, Tarou got with Mei, that noodle shop girl. Dairo got with Cilia, no question there, I think Ayako might have a thing for Yuusuke, even though he's with Seiko, Yuu's cousins have been clinging to him more than ever, I wonder if they have a big brother complex... Oh yeah, and Dawn confessed to me...so...we're together now. It's funny all of these relationships were formed because of SAO.

Now to the others. Gin has opened a bar on the street corner in Tokyo. Aiko works at a book store, I think it's to get discounts on anime and manga. Dante and Rikka(Yes, Rikka, her _real name.) _have been closer, doesn't mean Rikka still doesn't mean they don't prank each other until the police get involved though. Eric, Lucas, James, Sarah, John, and Jake have been working in an arcade in Osaka together. Yuusuke and Seiko live in different cities(Fukushima and Soma), but still manage.

Everyone's getting sent to a private school in Tokyo for the players that got trapped in SAO next month though. Then, we can all meet together again. I can't say that I'll be glad about seeing Gin again though, he's going to make fun of all the couples...I just know it!

**Aiko's POV**

I've been getting kind of anxious these days. I can't take it! It's like I want to do something, but I can't! Almost like there's a wall between me and someone I want to see. I can hear their voice, but I can't see them at all, it's tearing me apart. I just wonder who this person is. It's not like there's many people I hang out with, even less that I have a connection with. Maybe even 1 or 2 that will accept me truthfully.

Those 2 people are Yuusuke and Seiko, but I haven't seen either of them in forever. Maybe I just miss them, I guess that's normal since I saw them everyday in-game, and now I haven't seen them for 3 months. I haven't been in contact with a lot of people either, everybody assumes I know everything that's going on, everybody keeps talking about drama, new relationships, and a new game that's coming out this summer.

I don't know much about the 'new relationships', but I do know about Kyo+Kyoko, Tarou+Mei, and Artur+Dawn. Other than that I know just about nothing. Except that the new game's supposed to combine Sword Art Online's 100 floor world, along with Alfheim's gameplay and worlds. It's almost like a video game baby. Sword Art Online and Alfheim have been getting busy I guess, hehehe.

**Gin's POV**

"*Snore* Huh! What happened when I was out? I better go check on the bar...*Yawn*"

...

"I've been robbed! Nononononononono! Police! Police! I need help! I've been robbed! Robbed I say, ROBBED!"

My life totally sucks.

**Tarou's POV**

School starts in a month. Of course, SAO school, I haven't been in a _real _school since 2 years ago. I'd bet my grades will be just as good as when I did go to school. C. Yep, that's my average grade, sometimes C+ or C-. Unlike other people who are all 'I got an A, how about you?' or 'I got a B+ in geometry!'. STFU.

That game took 2 years of my life, and I couldn't use any of that time...to study.

_1 month later_

**Kyo's POV**

Yeah! School...school...sch...ool...

Oh god why.

We spend 2 years stuck inside a death game, we wake up in a hospital. Get put in rehab, then sent to school. At least I'll be able to see everyone again, I hope they don't look too different from the game. If they did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't recognize them. I'll recognize Yuu right away, I mean, who else has different colored eyes. Wait...what if he puts in a color contact to make his eyes the same color!? Then he'll look like one of the fill-in characters in the anime. Just some everyday guy, sitting around. The narrator won't even pay him any attention!

He's supposed to be the protagonist here! He can't just put in colored contacts and disappear! Can he? Really though, he has no reason _not _to, everybody will know who he is otherwise. Everybody knows he doesn't like attention...AHHHHH! I'm not gonna have any friends because we have a school uniform! Seiko won't wear orange, I won't wear blue, Tarou won't wear red, but Yuu, Yuuki, and Mai will wear black and white. Both black _and _white, what has this world come to? We all won't be together either. I'm younger than Tarou, Yuu, Seiko, and the others. I haven't even _met _Mei yet!

There goes my ego...

**Seiko's POV**

Yes! I get to go to school, and everybody will be there. I get on the train at 8:00PM tonight, Yuusuke will also be on that train, we'll arrive at Tokyo by 5:00AM tomorrow. After the welcoming ceremony, we'll all get assigned dorms. Girls will be separated from boys, obviously. Tonight will be the first time I see Yuusuke again since last month.

_At the Train Station, 8:00PM_

**"Attention! The 8:00 train is pulling in!"**

"Huh? Where's Yuusuke?"

"Ahhhhh! Oof. Oh, hey Seiko, we should probably go...like, really quickly."

"Yuusuke, what the heck, you fly headfirst down the stairs and this is how you greet me? Explain, now."

"I'm going to get beat to hell if we don't get into that train now!" He's standing behind me pushing me into the train doors. We both get into the train and the door closes.

"Ok, what happened." He points out the window. There's maybe 20 guys running down the stairs looking around viciously while carrying baseball bats, crowbars, and broken pipes.

"I was buying my train ticket, when I saw those guys harassing a maybe 20-something year old mom, and her 3 year old son. So I had to play hero and stepped in. One of the guys swung at me, and out of reflex...I broke his arm. So, they all circled me...so, imagine one of the Bruce Lee fight scenes with 20 on 1. It went like that. Then, one of the guys backs up and pulls out a phone. 5 minutes later, about a hundred of those guys fly in, beat me up, until I find an opening, I kicked a guy in the balls and jumped down the stairs. So here I am!"

All I could hear was the train while everybody in the train car stared at him with disbelief.

"T-that really happened?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"What happened to the mom and son?"

"They got away when I first stepped in."

"You're a hero mister! Can I get your autograph?" A random kid walked up to Yuusuke and asked him.

"Actually, I think you're more of a hero than I ever will be, can I get _your _autograph?"

"Really? You want _my _autograph? Ok!" The kid signed the back of Yuusuke's hand. Yuusuke turned to me and smiled, while a stream of blood started flowing down the side of his face.

"Yuusuke, you're bleeding."

"I am?" He reached up to touch his wound and winced. He looked at his blood stained hand, and laughed.

"I guess I'm just used to the SAO styled injuries."

"You should be more careful." I took out a tissue and wiped the blood off his face. Then realizing our faces were really close to each other's. I quickly pulled away blushing, he looked confused.

_5:00AM_

I woke up because of the train monitor.

**"Attention! The train will be arriving in Tokyo shortly."**

My eyes looked around for a second.

"I-I'm...on a train? Then what's my pillow?" I looked up to see that I was sleeping in Yuusuke's lap. I quickly sat up and woke him.

"Good morning Seiko. What's the rush?"

"Oh! Um, the train is arriving soon."

"Cool. Let me see what time it is. So it's 5:00AM, right on time. The opening ceremony is at 7:00AM, so we should get out of here as fast as we can if we're hoping to arrive on time."

"Got it."

The train stopped and we all got out.

"Alright. Let's g-" I tripped on my own foot to fall into Yuusuke, being so sleepy still, we both fell on the ground. This woke him up immediately, changing positions mid-air so I would land on him.

_*Crash*_

"You alright Seiko?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I winced.

"You obviously aren't. Come on."

"What?"

"Get on my back, I'll carry you the rest of the way until your ankle feels better."

"Oh...Ok..." He kneeled down so I could climb on his back, we were both already in school uniform so we wouldn't have to change once we got there.

**Ayako's POV**

It's time for the opening ceremony. I haven't met up with everyone yet, I hope everybody hasn't changed much. I haven't talked to anybody except for Artur since the end of SAO. He told me that Yuu somehow survived. He also found out that I liked Yuu since the beginning of SAO and Shizuyo caught me while I was day-dreaming about him. So I convinced her that he was a really experienced fighter and that she should convince him to help us beat the boss, he was a beta-tester, so that was a plus.

I swear, if Artur tells anyone, I'm going to exploit him and Dawn to the whole school. Then, Gin will be onto him faster than Crazy-Glu dries.

The downside is that I have competition. Seiko and Yuu are together now, but they seem like an uneven fit. Sure, they understand each other so well, but their personalities just don't fit. That's what I think at least. Seiko is more of a dominate shy girl. Yuu is a soft and kind person that has a strong heart. The one thing I can list in common of them is that they both have straight A grades.

Do I even have a chance. Maybe I can ask Aiko to write a Fan Fiction for me to make me feel better.

**Yuusuke's POV**

_At the opening ceremony_

**"-And have an enjoyable school year."**

That inspirational speech by the Head-Master was finally over. He tried to make a 'You won't have to worry about dying here' joke, which just ended up giving him about 6,000 death glares. Goof job Head-Master. Seiko, Ayako, Dairo, Cilia, Aiko, and I are in the same class. Kyo is all alone. Tarou is in a class with Mei, Itsuki and Katsuo. Artur and Dawn are a year older than us, so they're in the same class. The rest of the -Gold Dragons- are in the same class. Split only by age.

I've been Ayako's tutor for a while, people keep calling me dense and saying they feel bad for Ayako. I happen to be #2 student in our grade. Seiko finally found something she was better than me at. History Class...I swear that teacher, she's trying to give me summer school. The other guys are saying she has a younger guy fetish, and I'm her target. The thought gave me chills.

Yuuki and Mai were in the same class. Mai apparently got a boyfriend that Yuuki has been trying to kill.

We all meet outside in front of the fountain for lunch. This is our life now, we put everything that's been holding us back behind us.

It's like starting a New Game.

**New Game***

**Continue**

**Game Over**

**That's A Different SAO for you. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. I kept mentioning Aiko's fanfics throughout the story. So I'm going to make a fanfic called Aiko's Collection full of One-shots that Aiko wrote. I hope you guys look forward to it! That's all for now, TheDemiGeek, Out!**


	22. The Sequel Is Here

**It's Finally Here!**

Hey Geeks. I've been taking a break for quite a while now, but as I promised, I'm back.

I've released the sequel for A Different SAO, as well as a new SYOC Story. What does this all mean? I watch way too much anime.

Anyways, sit back, relax, and let your eyeballs feast...that's a bit creepy. On another note, if you didn't know already, I live in USA. I'm going to be at the National History Day Nationals in a few months.

Just to break it down, National History Day is a School Event. Ranging from Middle School to High School, you make a history project, whether it be report, slideshow, or exhibit. I happened to win the school phase, and am moving on to the Nationals. I'll make sure to wear something with "TheDemiGeek" on it.

To those who do see me, don't go yapping to everyone on what I look like. I prefer to be left a mystery. As much a mystery as I can be.

On the final note, yes. The sequel is here, enjoy all of you SAO Survivors.


End file.
